Love is forever
by macrollins
Summary: Catherine is back on the island. And the love between them is forever.
1. Chapter 1

Steve was in the office doing the paperwork, today he had not had any case. He could not concentrate and it made him angry. For the last few days he could not stop thinking about Catherine. He missed her a lot, he felt a lot of anguish and sadness. Longing hurt. Although he was with Lynn, he loved Catherine, he had to admit it.

Danny walked into the office and felt the sadness that surrounded his best friend.

-Hey Steve! All right? You did not look good today.

-Hey Danny! Is nothing. Just a little tired, said Steve angrily.

"Okay, let's not discuss this now. Steve, can I go early today, I'm taking Grace and Will to a party.

"Sure, Danny, say hello to Grace."

-OK, see you tomorrow. Go home and get some rest.

Go home; an empty, lonely house, a house without Catherine, Steve thought.

Danny came home and still had to wait over an hour for Grace to get ready. Will had already arrived.

"Let's go Grace, or else when we get there the party will be over!" said Danny and Will at the same time.

You're Wonderfull! Said Danny!

-Thanks! Let's go?

Danny left Grace and Will at the party and stayed to pick them up later. The party was at the house of a friend of Grace, and it was in Aina Haina, near the old house of Catherine.

When he was coming back he passed the house and noticed the open garage door and a blue Chevvy inside.

"I can not believe Catherine sold Chevvy, she always loved that car. Did she sell it along with the house? ... or will it ...

Danny could not resist the impulse and when he found himself he was already ringing the doorbell.

\- Hey Danny! what are you doing here? How did you know I came back?

-Hey Catherine! said Danny surprised!

I did not know, I came to bring Grace to a party nearby, and when I drove by, I saw the Chevy in the garage. I did not know you had kept the house. When did you arrive?

\- A week ago. Catherine said.

\- One week? Steve did not tell me anything.

"He does not know I'm back, Danny. I did not look for him.

"You know he's with Lynn now, and she does not break his heart all the time," Danny said sarcastically.

"I know, Danny, that he's with her, and I'm not going to ruin his life again," Catherine said, feeling the tears streaming down her face. I love him, and I want him to be happy.

"You know how to show this love, abandoning it ... Why did you keep this house and why you came back to the island?"

"I kept the house because I was coming back. When I left the second time, I told Steve that it would be for a while. I did not expect him to say he would not wait for me any more. And I came back, because here is my home, I created a bond with this island, and I have no one else Danny. My only Ohana were Steve... I know it's not like this now ... but I will not disturb his life ...

Danny felt sorry for Catherine, although he was very angry when she left, knew that she loved Steve and Steve also loved her.

"Do not tell him I'm back, Danny.

-Ok Catherine. Have a good night. It was good to see you, though.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Danny came to the office thinking how he would look at Steve without telling him that Catherine was back, but Steve did not go to work.

\- Junior, what happened to Steve? Why did not he come to the office?

"Danny, he was not in the mood today and said he did not want to talk to anyone.

"Guys, we have a case," Grover said.

\- Come on, I'll see Steve later. Danny said.

By the end of the day, they had already settled the case and arrested the bad guys. Danny then went to Steve's house and found him sitting on the beach, staring at the horizon.

"Steve, what's going on with you?" Since you do not show up for work and do not say anything. We are worried about you.

"Hey to you, too, Danny," Steve said. I just wanted to be alone.

-What's going on, Steve? Open your heart, my friend.

\- Danny ... I ... I ... I really miss her ! I did not want to feel, but I feel ! And I do not know how to handle it.

\- Is it who? Catherine?

\- Yes.

"But what about Lynn?" Are not you well?

"I like Lynn, but she's not Catherine. I feel like an idiot for still thinking about her, but I can not help loving Catherine.

"What would you do if she came back?"

"I do not know, Danny. I do not know. But it will not happen, she will not come back.

Danny really did not know what to do, but decided not to tell him anything yet.

The next day...

Catherine knew that it would be impossible not to cross Steve on the island, but for now she would avoid the places she knew he frequented. But she could not stay locked at home, needed to buy some things home, needed to be distracted. And soon she would need to find a new job.

Steve left the house on his truck, when he stopped at the sign, looked absent-mindedly out the window and saw a woman with long brown hair, slender body. He saw Cath, but thought he was imagining things.

When they arrived at the headquarters everyone was already there.

"Good morning, people. Danny, in my office, now!"

\- What happened, Steve? Danny said as he walked into the office.

"Danny, I think I'm going crazy, now I'm seeing Cath down the street. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. I do not know what to do Danny!

"You must have seen someone like her. You need to be distracted. Melissa told me you did not call Lynn this week ..."

"No, I did not.

\- Why not?

-Because I do not have the head for it Danny. Let's work, I really need to occupy my mind.

-OK.

Catherine saw Steve in the truck and when he looked at her, she quickly entered a store. Now she's feeling like a coward. He moved on ... without her ... Oh my God, it hurts so much! she thought. Was it her fault? yes, for the most part. If she imagined he would propose that day, she would have told him everything. Let the CIA be committed. But it's late now. She loved him, very much. She dreamed of having a family with him. And today she's alone ...

But all she did was for his sake. So that the CIA did not harm him by entering illegally into Afghanistan. That's why she accepted that mission. And when she thought she would be free, they imposed a second assignment on her. When they went to Morocco to rescue Doris, she suffered a lot with the farewell. All she did on that plane was cry for having lost the man of her life.

"Catherine, do not be like this, Steve still loves you. When this quest ends, you will be free! Said Doris.

"He has another woman ,Doris. How could I think he had no one, being so handsome and intelligent! All women fall for him. But that hurts too much Doris!

"Catherine, he's with her, but he did not marry her. You will come back and fight for him. You're understanding me?

"I do not have that right, Doris.

"Of course you have!"

Catherine did not know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny noticed how bad Steve was when him sat in the passenger seat.

-"Are you really going to let me 'drive my car?"

-It's Danny," Steve said, looking out the window.

\- "Steve, you can not go on like this. You said would be an idiot if you accepted Catherine back.

_I know what I said Danny. But... She will always be the love of my life. I try to deceive myself by saying I can live happily without her. But the truth is I can not. That's why I'm ending up with Lynn today. She does not deserve to spend time with me, because I'll never be able to love her.

-Steve, are you going crazy? "

-No, Danny, I'm being realistic.

Throughout the day, they were solving a case and Steve was shot with scrape because he was distracted."

-Shit, Steve. You could have been shot . We are going to hospital.

-I'm not going to hospital, Danny. I am going to home. You are going wait for the HPD and take care of the paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve finished it all off with Lynn, and in fact was relieved. Not that he did not like her company, but it was not love. He felt alone right beside her. Steve was in the living room, with Eddie lying at his feet when the doorbell rang.

"You again, Danny?" "Steve, we need to talk."

\- In between!

Danny came in, caressed Eddie, and said, "Well, Steve, I'm seriously worried about you. You have not been well either physically or mentally. The staff is worried about you. Even Kamekona says you do not show up anymore. And our restaurant? You are not interested.

Steve sits down, puts his hands on his face, takes a deep breath and says, -Danny, I have a transplanted liver, I need medicine until the end of my life, I'm with radiation poisoning, and the worst: I've lost the love of my life, can you understand that? I have no one to share my joys and sorrows with, I do not have anyone to plan a future with, I have no children Danny ... have you ever imagined your life without Grace and Charlie? I did not think much about it. Maybe even for this reason Catherine left. When she left the Navy, she said she wanted to go out to prepare for things to come. I think she was talking about marriage, children, and I was insensitive to her.

"But you would propose."

"But she did not know that, Danny!" Steve said nervously. Every day I hear her voice in my head saying: I would have said yes! She would have said YES! She would have said yes and I let her go again. I'm an idiot! Steve shouted.

"I have something to tell you, but I actually promised not to tell you ..."

-Talk Danny, soon!

-Catherine is back on the island!

Steve was stunned by the news. What? Did I hear you right? Are you telling me that Catherine is in Hawaii?

"Yeah, and that day you thought you were going crazy, you were not, you really did see Catherine.

-What? How ... how do you know that? When did she come back?

"More than a week ago.

"And why did you tell me just now?"

"I only found out two days ago, when I went to take Grace to that party. It was in Aina Haina. I passed Catherine's old house and saw the Chevy in the garage. I thought it was strange because she would never sell that car and on the impulse I went there and knocked on the door and she picked me up.

Steve was stunned by the news. What he most wanted in life happened. What would he do now?

"And why did she make you promise not to tell me?"

"She thinks you really went ahead and is happy with Lynn and she said she would not go into your life again because you deserve to be happy.

"And what did you say to her?"

"I said Lynn at least does not break her heart all the time."

"You had to tell me Danny!" On the same day!

-Ah yes. And what would you do? Run into her arms as if nothing happened? Where was she when you almost died and needed a transplant? Where was she on the nights you had a bad time because of the radiation? She left you in the worst Steve ...

"Danny, my love life is none of your business. And what I'm going to do is of no interest to anyone. Close the door when you leave! Steve said, taking the keys from his truck.

Meanwhile, at Catherine's house ..

\- Hello, Kono? Hi, my friend!

\- Catherine! How are you, sister? "

I'm fine, Kono, I'm back in Hawaii. It was very bad to come back and not find you, like in the old days. And you? Are you happy with your new job?

"I'm happy, Catherine, but I also miss Hawaii and the Ohana. Then, you tell me, and you and Steve?

"There is no longer me and Steve, Kono. He's with Lynn.

"Do not be silly, Catherine. Steve does not love Lynn. He did not even introduce her to us. He was just trying to fill the void you left, but he could not.

\- I do not know , Kono ... in Morocco I told him that I would have said yes, and even then he let me go.

-But you did not see the sadness in his face as he seemed to want to hold the plane so he would not take off. Have not you been looking for him since you arrived?

-No kono. To find Steve and to say what? Find him and find Lynn at his house again? My heart would not hold Kono.

\- "Catherine, I had everything to give up on Adam, and I did not give up. Do not give up on Steve. Think about it. I have to go, Catherine. It was very nice talking to you. We'll talk later again.

Bye!

\- Bye Kono. It was very nice talking to you too.

Catherine was thinking of everything Kono said when they knocked on the door. Who will be at this time ... will it be Danny again? She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve reached Catherine's house, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Catherine opened the door,she was very surprise to see Steve.

-Steve? ... Like ... Danny told you! said Catherine, He is very bad at keeping secrets.

\- It was Danny being Danny. Steve said. So you're not going to let me in?

\- Of course Steve, come in!

Steve came in and stared into Catherine's eyes. Oh God, how he missed those beautiful brown eyes. "So, you are here more than a week." Did not want to speak with me? said Steve.

"I did not know what to say, Steve. And I did not want to run the risk of meeting your girlfriend again.

"I do not have a girlfriend, Catherine.

"That's not what she said." She said clearly that you were her boyfriend.

"Well, whatever it is, it's over."

\- But why? I thought you were happy with her.

"I could not be happy with her. She's not you, and I love you, You know.

-Oh, Steve. How can you still love me, after all I've done?

"Come here," said Steve, with open arms. Catherine threw herself into his arms. feeling all the emotion of that embrace. She felt his heartbeat, felt his breath on her neck.

-Oh, Steve, I missed you so much.

"I missed you too." You came back for how long this time? Steve asked, not wanting to let go of her.

"I broke up with the CIA, Steve. I am free. I came back to stay. I had no doubt that I would return one day, so I did not get rid of the house. I just could not tell you.

Oh Catherine! How much I miss you! Steve said and kissed her, a tender kiss, full of emotion and longing. - I have so much to tell you, but with words I can not say, how great is my love for you.

"I love you too, and I'll always love you, Steve.

"I have so much of my life to tell you.

-l'm here to hear you. I know of your transplant, of your radiation poisoning ...

\- How did you know?

Kono told me. You know, it's not because I was not in your life anymore, that I did not care about you. I'm sorry for not being here with you ...

Steve put his finger to her lips, preventing her from continuing to speak. "Nothing else matters, Catherine. I know we have a lot to talk about, but what matters now is that you're here. And I'll never let you out of my life again. Never. I've been distressed, thinking of you 24 hours a day, I think it was my heart trying to tell me that you were around.

"Then kiss me, I want to feel my knees weak."

Steve kissed her with all the passion and emotion that had been suppressed for more than two years.

"Do you want to have dinner, Steve?"

"We never got to dinner, and today will not be the first time, Cath.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke up first, feeling refreshed and very, very happy. Catherine woke up with several kisses on her face.

\- Good morning Lieutenant!

\- Hmmm, good morning Commander! Sleep well?

-I sleepd wonderfully well. And you?

"Yes, as I have not slept in a long time. I slept little, but I am completely willing!

-Really? So how about ...

Steve's phone rings, he sees who's calling.

-Who is it? Question Cath.

\- It's Danny.

"I know, you have to go".

"No, they can work without me. Steve said, hanging up the phone

. -Are you sure, Steve? I'll understand if you need to go. And I'll be here when you get back.

"I'm sure, Catherine. Today, at least in the morning, it's just you and me. So ... we need to talk ...

-Yes, I know.

"I understood, when you told me on the plane, when we were going to rescue my mother, why you had joined the CIA. That you wanted to protect me. But Cath, when you think I need protection, you have to ask me first if I want to be protected. This decision of yours has caused us to separate.

-But Steve, You almost died for me in Afghanistan ... if Danny had not arrived on time ... I could never forgive myself for that. And when the CIA recruited me, I accepted, so you would not be harmed. I promised Debby that I would take care of you. And I tried ... But I failed ... when you were shot and needed the transplant, I was not here ... when you were poisoned by radiation, I was not here either ... so I would not look for you, because I do not think I deserve you. And I thought you were happy with Lynn.

"When I asked you if you were happy, doing what you were doing, you said you were happy. But I know you were lying. I know you, Rollins!

"I also know you, Steve. But I confess that you surprised me yesterday. When I came to get you to rescue Doris, you could barely look at me. I did not expect that when you knew I'd come back, we'd be together again, much less that it would be so fast.

"I've suffered too much for you absence, Cath.

-I also cried a lot for longing. And when I came to Kono's wedding, I had no CIA authorization to come, but I needed to see you ... the times I called and I did not say anything, it was just to hear your voice ... because I I love ... I know I hurt you, that people, especially Danny, do not believe me anymore, but I'm telling the truth when I say that everything I've done is thinking of you. I understand Doris today. We did it wrong, but we were trying to get it right. Do you forgive me, Steve?

"Cath, if I had not forgiven you, I would not be here today. You broke my heart, and it hurt a lot. But your absence hurt a lot more. Shall we rub an eraser over and start over?

-Yes. So, are we okay? asked Cath.

"Yes, we're fine," Steve said, kissing Cath passionately. "Now, how about breakfast at Rainbow?"

-Would be great. But I think we have a few more minutes ...

-Yes we have...


	7. Chapter 7

While Catherine and Steve headed for Rainbow, Junior arrives at the 5-0 headquarters.

Tani, Danny, Lou and Jerry were already there.

\- Hello guys. I'm worried about Steve. He did not come back yesterday. And he did not say anything. Said Júnior.

I also called to remember that we have a meeting with the governor today and he did not answer and still hung up the phone. But do not worry. I'm pretty sure I know where he is. Danny said.

where? Lou asked.

I'm sorry, but this is classified.

After Rainbow, Steve took Catherine home.

"I have to go, Catherine, but I'll come back later."

"I'll make us dinner."

"I miss your grandmother's Ragu.

-Really?"

I'll prepare the ragu for you."

"We could go to my house, I wanted you to meet Eddie.

"I would not feel good sleeping with you and Junior being in the next room, Steve. Let's set a day so that I can meet Junior and ... what's her name again?

-Tani.

\- Tani. Does she flirt with you like Lori? Should I be jealous?

Steve smiles. Of course not Cath.

-I hope so. But back to Eddie, bring him later. I'm going to love meeting Eddie. You know how I like dogs

. - Are you sure? he is a bit of a mess.

-No problem.

\- Ok, I have to go Cath. Come here.

Cath wraps her arms around Steve's neck and they kiss passionately.

\- Bye, be safe. -

OK.

They were all gathered at 5-0 headquarters when a happy and smiling Steve entered.

-Good afternoon to all!

-Steve, did you forget that we have a meeting with the Governor today? Danny said.

"No Danny, I have not forgotten, and we have exactly 15 minutes to get there. Let's go!

They drive to Danny's car, and Steve picks up the keys: I drive! -They get into the car, after some time in silence, Danny asks:

So?

So? Steve replies.

-I see you're happy, you're at your best today.

-Yes, I'm very happy today!

-Are you going to talk or do I have to ask?

-I do not know what you're talking about Danny ! Steve laughs out loud.

"Were you with Catherine?"

-Yes I was.

"So you talked and you fell on her bed?"

"No, Danny, it was just the opposite. Steve said smiling.

-Ah, yes ... And is she staying or want to go away again and break your heart again?

\- She's staying. And what part of what I said that my love life is none of your business that you did not understand?

-OK sorry. Then do not say I did not warn you.

After some time Danny asks again: "And you asked her to marry?"

-Danny!

-Ok, okay ... it's not here who said it.

"We arrived.

The meeting was quick, just to deal with administrative matters. At the end of the meeting, the Governor asked to speak with Steve in private. Danny left the room.

"Right, Governor?"

"I need a person to work at the Security Department. I wonder if you know someone, who is competent to the position, to tell me.

Yes, Governor. I know the ideal person, but I would have to talk to her first.

"Do that, McGarrett . I await your response.

\- Yes, Madam Governor. Have a good afternoon.

Steve left and found Danny in the parking lot.

-"What did the Governor want to talk to you about?"

"She asked if I knew anyone to tell the Security Department.

-And you have? "

-I thought of Catherine. But I have to talk to her first.

"What if she leaves again?" You're going to look bad with the Governor ...

-Stop Danny !

-Ok, okay. Let's have lunch, Steve.

At night Steve took Eddie and went to Catherine's house.

-Hey Sailor! I missed you.

-Hey. I missed you too. Steve said, kissing Cath.

\- And you, it must be Eddie! said Catherine, stroking the dog's head.

-He's so cute, Steve!

"He like you, Catherine.

"I love him too. I'm sure we'll be great friends.

-So how was your day?

-Was good. I had a meeting with the Governor. She needs someone to work for in the security department. I thought I'd point you out. If you want to.

"I do not know, Steve. I have to think...

"You can always go back to 5-0, you know.

-There are a lot of people at 5-0 Steve.

About Governor, I have to think.

-It's all right. Do we still have time before dinner?

-We have ... but what about Eddie?

\- He'll be fine in the living room.

"Then come ... Commander


	8. Chapter 8

Steve woke up alone in bed. He got up and found Catherine in the kitchen, feeding Eddie.

"Good morning," Steve said, kissing Catherine's forehead.

-Good Morning!

"Looks like Eddie's getting more attention than I do." I'm starting to regret bringing him here.

"Do not be silly, Steve. I also prepared your breakfast. Jealous. Eddie and I are getting along just fine.

"Let's have our breakfast, then I'll go home and change my clothes before I go to work."

"Can I go with you, Steve?" I need to do some shopping and then we could meet up at Kamekona for lunch. I really miss the shrimp with garlic that only Kame knows how to make.

"Of course, Cath. I just can not guarantee that I will be free at lunchtime. I'll do my best to find you there.

OK.

After breakfast, they went to Steve's house. Junior was leaving for headquarters.

"Junior, I want to introduce you to Catherine, my girlfriend.

\- Great pleasure, Catherine!

\- Great pleasure, Junior. Steve said a lot about you.

\- Fine, I hope.

-Of course yes.

"Júnior , wait a minute we're going to headquarters too," Steve said.

-OK.

-Junior, excuse me, I'm going to the beach. Catherine said, after Steve went upstairs to change clothes.

\- Of course, make yourself comfortable.

Catherine was on the beach, sitting in one of the chairs, enjoying the sea, and Eddie was lying next to her.

-Catherine ...

-Hey, Steve. I was distracted, thinking about the wonderful times we had here, and how I missed it. Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

-Hey, this is past, Cath. Let's think about today. Come here, "Steve said, helping Catherine to her feet. He hugged her and kissed her with all love.

"I was very happy that you introduced me to Junior as your girlfriend.

-My girlfriend, my life, my love ... my everything. It's you, Cath.

Hmmm, Steve! Look at you: beautiful, intelligent and romantic.

Steve smiled. "I could stay here all day with you in my arms, but unfortunately we must go."

-Okay, come on. What about Eddie?

-Eddie's going to stay home today.

Steve, Catherine, and Junior arrived at headquarters.

"Good morning to everyone," Steve said.

-Lou, Jerry, Danny it's good to see you again. Catherine said, noticing Danny's disgruntled look.

"Catherine, welcome back to Hawaii," Lou said.

Thank you Lou. How are Renne and the kids?

-They're great, thanks.

"Jerry, I heard you got your badge." Congratulations!

"Thank you, Catherine.

"And you, Danny?" How's Grace and Charlie?

-They're fine, thank you. Danny said sharply.

"And you must be Tani." Nice to meet you.

-Thanks. It's my pleasure. Do you surf, Catherine?

-Yes for sure.

Then I think we'll be great friends."

-Hope so. It will be great.

At that moment Steve's phone rang.

-Mcgarrett!

-Personal, we have a case. Let's go. "Cath, enjoy yourself." I'll do my best to have lunch with you, Steve said, giving Catherine a quick kiss.

-It's all right. But if it does not, do not worry about it. Just stay safe. I love you. Catherine said, kissing Steve.

When Steve and Danny were in the car, Steve asked Danny why he was treating Catherine wrongly

. "I'm not satisfied with the way she left, Steve. She broke your heart twice, how can you still like her?

"I do not like her, Danny. I Love. That's the difference. I love with all my heart. And I do not care if you or anyone else thinks I'm an idiot for taking her back. She's the one that I loved and the only one that makes me happy.

-If you are saying...


	9. Chapter 9

The team was called in to investigate the kidnapping of a diplomat's daughter. Steve could not go to lunch with Catherine in the Kamekona Trailer.

"Cath, I'm sorry, but I can not have lunch with you today. We have a case of kidnapping and we're running out of time.

-That's all right, Steve. I understand. Kame keeps me company for lunch. See you later? I'd like to talk to you about the Governor's proposal.

"I'll do my best Cath.

-Okay, stay safe!

-For you always!

"The Big Kahuna will not be able to come?" Kamekona asked.

"No, Kame, he's very busy.

"I wanted him to try my new gastronomic creation. You can try it instead.

"No, Kame. Thanks. I'll want the shrimp with garlic. You know you're my smiled.

-All right. Will stay for next time then.

Catherine decided to go to Steve's house. He was very involved in the investigation and might not have time to feed Eddie today. She came in and was met with a party by Eddie.

\- Hi, my boy. How are you? Are you hungry? Let's see what Steve left for you here? I found ... is it your favorite ration? Catherine said as she filled Eddie's bowl.

"She walked around the house to see if she needed to put something in order until she reached Steve's room. And she felt a pain in her heart as she imagined Lynn in that room-in that bed-with Steve. With tears in her eyes he remembered that if she had not left, today she and Steve would be married. And who knows, with a beautiful little baby ... She closed the house, made a few strokes on Eddie, and left.

Catherine waited for Steve until late, as he did not appear, she went to sleep.

The team managed to find the captivity and free the kidnapped girl. It was already dawn.

"Danny, please, leave Junior at home." I'm going to Cath's House.

"At this time, Steve?" asked Danny.

-Yes. Love has no time, Danny! See you tomorrow.

-OK.

Steve entered the house with the key Catherine had given him. He went into the bedroom and watched for a while, how beautiful she was, how clever she was, it was his ... He sat on the bed and whispered in her ear:

\- Cath ... I'm here.

-Steve! What time is it?

"It's four o'clock in the morning." Sorry, I could not leave until the case was settled. And I could not go to my house without seeing you ...

-Glad you came. I missed you.

-How was your day?

"Okay, I had lunch with Kame, then I stopped by your house, fed Eddie, and then I went back to my house.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me." You know you got his heart, do not you? And mine too, many years ago, since the first time I saw you.

\- Really, Commander?

\- Yes. Come here ... kiss me ... It's so good to smell you ... What did you want to talk about the Governor's proposal?

"We can talk about this later." Rest now, you must be exhausted.

-I'm tired. I need a shower. Come with me, Lieutenant?

\- Certainly, Commander ...


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the staff would be off duty, because they worked until very late.

Steve and Cath woke up, ate breakfast, went back to bed, and stayed there most of the morning.

"Steve, the Governor's proposal, I'm sorry ... but I will not accept it.

\- All right, Cath. Do not feel forced on anything. I just thought of you because you've worked with it for a lifetime.

So, Steve. I've worked in this business all my life, I think now is the time to slow down. You know, when I was in Afghanistan, I loved teaching those children. It was very gratifying. I was thinking, why could not I teach here in Hawaii too? It's just an idea, it needs to be matured. I would need to study, become a teacher ...

"If that's what you want Cath, I give you my full support." I'll help you whatever it takes. I just want you to be happy here.

"I'm very happy here, Steve. I'm even liking my housewife life. Catherine said, smiling.

"All right, Cath. I'll talk to the Governor.

"Are not you going to be mad at me?"

-Never. Steve said giving kisses in Cath. I also have something to talk to you, or rather to ask you. Steve said, getting serious.

-What is Steve? If it's within my reach.

Steve got off the bed, knelt on the floor of the room and said, That's not how I planned it. Before you left, I thought so much, because I wanted to do something so special, that I lost you. So I decided not to wait any longer: "Catherine Rollins, wonderful woman and the only love of my life, do you want to marry me and give me a son?

" Steve ...! Yes, Yes ... Catherine said excitedly. All I want is to be with you for a lifetime and start a family with you. I love you, you know. Today You are making me the happiest woman in the world! And it could not have been more special: just you and me. Catherine pulled Steve and hugged him. They stood together, hugging each other in silence for a few minutes, felling the most moment of their lives since they met ...

...

"You're making me the happiest man in the world too, Cath!" said Steve, kissing her passionately and fiercely.

-Steve ... maybe the baby will arrive before the wedding ... we did not warn ourselves on that first day that you found out that I had come back, do you remember?

"Of course I remember. Are you telling me you're pregnant? Steve said smiling.

"No, Steve, it's too early to tell. But the possibility exists.

"I'll love it if you're already pregnant."

"I did not know you wanted a son so badly." You've never talked about this before. I was already thinking how I would tell you if I found out I was pregnant. I thought you'd think I did it on purpose.

"Cath, of course I would not think that. And it's true, I never thought much about it. But now, I'm not getting any younger. Is time passing and what have I built? Anything. I do not have a family waiting for me to get home. I really want this, Cath. And only you can give me that. I do not want a family with anyone other than you. Because I love you, you know.

-I know, I know ... our family will be beautiful, Steve! It will be wonderful. Me, you, two children and a dog. We already have Eddie ... all they need is their children.

Oh, Catherine! I thought of three children ...

-Steve! three children ? Okay, okay. Catherine said smiling.

"And to celebrate, today I'll take you to Dinner at that restaurant you love.

-Omasake Ozzie?

-OK. You deserve this and much more. I'm going to talk to Junior today. Now that he's working, he can keep and rent a house. I thought you could pass this house on to him.

"It would be perfect for him." If he wants to keep the house, I can talk to the owner.

"I do not want to stay another second away from you. I want you with me forever!"

-I also want to stay with you forever, but you still have work today ... but although ... we still have a little time ...

"Yes, Lieutenant.

"Then come here, commander ... let's enjoy it ..."

-Ever


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine decided to go with Steve to headquarters after lunch. She decided she needed to talk to Danny, after all they were friends and the hurt needed to be dispelled. The 5-0 had not been called for any case.

-Good afternoon people. Steve said.

-Hey! said Catherine to Lou, Tani, Jerry, and Junior.

Catherine saw that Danny was in his office, working the paperwork. Steve went to his office to talk to the Governor about the proposal that Catherine did not want to accept. Catherine then took the opportunity to go to Danny's office. She knocked on the door.

Hey, Danny. I can enter?

-Hey. Between Catherine.

"So Danny ... I came here because I think I owe you an apology. That day you phoned me and asked me to find you. You asked me if I would not leave Steve again, and I made you understand that I would stay. I did not lie when I said there was nowhere else I'd rather be. But I could not tell you the truth about the CIA. I'm so sorry, Danny. You're a good friend. Steve is very lucky to have you around him. I do not want this hurt to be between us. I like you, Grace. You are my Ohana too. Forgive me, Danny. I also want to thank you for taking care of Steve, while I was away, for saving his life. Thank you, Danny. Thank you.

\- Catherine ... if Steve forgave you,who am I not to forgive. Only I find it very difficult for things to go back to the way it was before, it will take me a long time to trust you again. But I can not deny that you always bring out the best in him. He is very happy. Hope you do not screw it up again.

"I'm very happy, too, Danny. And I'm not going to ruin everything this time. Steve gave me one more chance and I will not throw it away. Thank you, one more time. And please tell Grace that I miss you. And I'd love to meet Charlie too.

-Ok, Catherine. And you do not have to thank me. I did not do anything for him, that he would not do for me either. Just make him happy.

-Ok, Danny. I'll do. And this time, I will not let you down.

Steve came into Danny's office.

"Look, you're talking, like good friends you are. You did not say much about me, did you?

"Of course not Steve. We do not even talk about you ... is not Danny? said Catherine, smiling.

-Of course not.

"I know ..." Steve said.

"I'm leaving, Steve. I have to get ready for our dinner. -

Ok, Catherine. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock. Steve said, saying goodbye to Catherine with a kiss.

Bye, Danny!

-Good bye Catherine!

After Catherine left, Steve asked Danny what the conversation had been like.

-Was good. So how are things between you?

"I asked her to marry with me, today!"

-Oh really? Congratulations Steve. said Danny getting up to give his best friend a hug.

And she liked the ring?

"I still have not given her the ring." I'm going to give tonight, during dinner at that Japanese restaurate that she adores. And I also asked her for a son.

-What a great news, Steve. I'm sure you'll make a great father.

-Thank you, Danny! Now I'll leave you with the paperwork, I need to talk to Junior.

-OK. said Danny.

Steve went to Junior, called him to his office.

-Junior, please sit down!

"Anything wrong?" Asked Junior.

-Not Junior. I just wanted to talk to you that I'm going to marry Catherine ...

-And you want me to leave the house. Completed Junior. "I was already thinking about this, Steve. You've already helped me a lot, it's time for me to have my home.

"So Junior., Catherine's house will be available. If you want, she can talk to the owner. It is in Aina Haina and is already furnished.

"That would be great, Steve. I'll want to. But are you getting married this fast?

-Not Junior! Catherine and I have known each other a long time. It's ancient love!

\- Congratulations, boss! She is really very beautiful.

-Thanks Junior. said Steve proudly.

At the end of the day, Steve went home to get ready for dinner with Catherine. He took a very long shower, put on his best clothes, and went to where he had hidden the ring. He opened the ring box and passed a movie through his head from the day he met Catherine to this day. How could he have done that much longer ... he thought. He put the ring in his pocket and went to Catherine's house.

Catherine spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for dinner with Steve, after all today would be the commemoration of her request for marriage, and she wanted to look pretty. She had bought a new dress on the way home, and now she was waiting for him to pick her up.

Steve arrived, opened the door and was amazed when he saw her:

"Cath, you are wonderful. Lush!

"Thank you, my commander!" You are very, very handsome too. I love you Steve! said Catherine, looking into Steve's eyes.

Steve kissed her gently. -Let's go? I made the reservation.

-Let's go. I'm sure it will be a wonderful night ...


	12. Chapter 12

Steve and Catherine arrived at the restaurant.

-Good evening. We have a reservation. Steve McGarrett .

"Good evening, please come with me," the receptionist said, indicating the couple's table.

Before making the request, Steve took the ring from his pocket.

"Catherine, I know you said yes, today was the happiest day of my life. This ring is for you, as a symbol of my love, which although I have not said many times, this feeling has existed since the day we met. I love you, Catherine Rollins ...

"Steve ... it's beautiful!" what you said ... the ring ... it's beautiful ... I'm speechless. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I know I was the Navy's girl most envied . And now I'm going to be the most envied woman in Hawaii.

Steve smiled. "How nice that you liked, Cath. This ring has been with me since that day ...

-Oh, Steve ...

"Come here, no sadness. Today is a day of celebration, said Steve, hugging Cath. Steve got up, caught the attention of the people in the restaurant:

I want to share with you my joy, to be with the woman I love, the woman I will always love, and who from now on will be my fiancée, until the day when we will go up to the altar. "Give me your hand." As of today, you are my fiancée, Catherine. Steve said putting the ring on her finger. Catherine kissed Steve, excited. Everyone stood and applauded, greeting the couple.

-Thanks! said Catherine to the people.

-Steve, You always surprise me! It was amazing. I love you!

"Cath, never forget, not even a second, I have the greatest love in the world. How big, my love for you. Not even the sky, nor the stars, not even the sea and the infinite, is not greater than my love for you ... This song portrays very well everything I feel for you.

-Steve ... Catherine was very excited. Now, she sees a very romantic Steve, more than she dreamed one day.

"So, shall we go to dinner?"

"Come on, because I'm crazy to get home and continue our celebration.

After dinner, they got in the car and took the road.

"Steve, we're headed in the wrong direction, this is not the way to my house or yours.

"We're not going home, Cath. I still have one more surprise for you.

"What surprise, Steve?"

"If I say so, it will not be a surprise."

Steve drove to the Hilton, where he booked a suite.

-Steve, I loved it.

-Then we have all night to celebrate ...

-YES! Come here, my Commander, "Catherine said, kissing Steve.

They loved each other all night, celebrating their love for each other; the love that won all the resentment, the distance ...

Steve loves Catherine. Catherine loves Steve. And that's what matters!


	13. Chapter 13

Steve left Catherine home the next morning. She would pack her things to take to Steve's house later in the day. She had few things to take away because the furniture belonged to the house. She decided to invite Grace to lunch.

-Hey, Grace.

"Hey, Auntie Catherine. I missed you.

"Me too, Grace. Do you want to have lunch with me in Kamekona?

-I'm going to love it.

"Then wait for me, I'm going to get you."

"When Catherine arrived, Grace was waiting at the gate.

"Grace, how you've grown!" I know you're already dating ...

"Auntie Catherine, I'm practically an adult."

"Let Danny hear you saying this, he's going to have a breakdown. Catherine said smiling.

-So let's go?

-Let's go.

-Hey, Catherine. Grace. How are you? Asked Kamekona.

\- We're good, Kame. You know how I like your shrimp with garlic, but today I have a double desire to eat my favorite dish.

"And you, Grace?"

-The usual. Thanks.

-So, Grace, how is your relationship with Will? I never thought Danny and Lou would be part of the same family. How did Danny react when he found out? They were talking excitedly.

Some time later:

Steve and Danny were in the car, going on an investigation. Steve's phone rang:

\- It's Grace. Steve said.

"Why would she call you, not me?"

-Hey, Grace. How are you?

"Uncle Steve, it's Aunt Catherine. -

What? What happened to her?

-She fainted.

-Where are you? "

-We're in Kamekona.

"I'll be there in five minutes, Grace.

Steve turned the car around and went as fast as he could.

-Hey, easy, Steve. To help Catherine we must be alive.

"There's something wrong, Danny. Catherine does not get sick.

Steve and Danny arrived at the kamekona's trailer. Steve ran out of the car, but by the time he reached Catherine, she had already woken up.

"Catherine, how are you? What happened?"

"I'm fine now, Steve. I do not know what happened. Suddenly everything went black.

-We're going to the hospital.

"Not Steve. I am fine. Hospital not!

-This is not negotiable.

"Thank you Grace, thank you for calling me."

"You're welcome, Uncle Steve. Later let me know if Aunt Catherine was well.

-OK. Danny, I'm going to the hospital.

-OK. You can let me take care of everything.

Catherine did the exams and was waiting for the results. Steve was beside her nervous.

-"Steve, stay calm. I am fine.

"I can not stand the thought of anything happening to you, Cath. He said, stroking her hand.

-Nothing will happen. Okay? I'm fine.

Okay. How did you and Grace end up at Kamekona?

"I invited Grace to lunch. Is Danny angry? I picked her at home.

-No of course not.

The doctor came with Catherine's exams.

-So Doctor, what's wrong with her?

"She has nothing. On the contrary, our future mother is very well.

-What? Oh my God ... I'm pregnant!

"And because of the amount of hormones, I think it could be two babies. Let's confirm next week by ultrasound. Here are the vitamins you need to take. You can go home now. See you next week. Congratulations daddy!

"Steve, did you hear that?" two babies!

-I heard Catherine! I'm the happiest man in the world. Thank you for giving me a beautiful family. Steve said, tears in his eyes. -I want to yell to the whole world that I'm going to be a father!

"Come here," Catherine said, kissing Steve. Take me home?

-Of course, we will.

"I packed my bags. I can go to your house tomorrow."

-Not tomorrow. Now. By no means am I leaving you far from me.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to seeing the sunset on our beach.

"I love you, you know.

-We love you too. Catherine said, running her hand over her belly.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve took Catherine home. Arriving there, he took her out of the car and took her in his lap.

-Steve, I can walk.

Steve ignored what she said and took her into the house.

"Welcome home, Cath!" Steve carefully placed her on the couch. "Rest a little, I'll to prepare to you, something to eat."

"Steve, I'm not sick, I will not stayed here.

At that moment Junior went downstairs.

-Hey, Junior. Catherine said.

-Hey. Are you better? Danny said you did not feel well.

\- I'm good, Junior. Thank you.

Junior went to the kitchen. "Sir, if you wish, I can leave and return only tomorrow.

-No, Junior. There is no necessity. Catherine just needs to rest. Tomorrow I'll get her things and take you to see the house. I'll prepare dinner, you'll have dinner with me and Catherine. Ah, one more thing: stop calling me Lord.

\- Yes, sir ... I mean ... sorry. Steve.

Steve smiles.

-Eddie, where are you, friend? Eddie !

Eddie comes in all contented, wagging his tail. "Come eat, buddy."

Catherine walks into the kitchen.

"Steve, I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Call me when dinner's ready.

-Ok, Cath. Are you feeling good? "

I'm fine, Steve," Catherine said, kissing Steve softly. - Hi Eddie!

Steve got a call from Grace to find out how Catherine was. After dinner they went to the bedroom.

-So, future Daddy. Did you tell Danny the news? I realized you did not want to tell Junior.

"No, I did not tell Danny. Today the novelty is ours alone. I'm very happy, Cath. I never thought I would feel such happiness. Knowing that there is a little bit of us growing in here. It's incredible. Steve said stroking Catherine's belly.

"I'm very happy, too, Steve. I dreamed a lot about that day. I'm just a little scared. If they really are two babies, can I take good care of them?

"Of course, Cath. You will be a wonderful mother. -

"I'm anxious to take the kids to baseball, to the zoo, to teach swimming, surfing. -We need to clean the children's room.

"Calm Steve. You'll be thinking about the 15-year party soon enough. First we need to know if they really are two babies, whether they are two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl. "

You're right, Cath. It's a lot of happiness, it's making me electric.

-I know I know. Catherine said kissing Steve. Let's have a beautiful family, commander!

"Let's go, Lieutenant!"


	15. Chapter 15

Steve took the breakfast to Cath, in the bed.

Good morning lieutenant! It brought your breakfast.

Good morning Commander! You are going to leave me spoiled.

I want to spoil my baby dear! So, is feeling well, today?

Yes, Steve. I am well. One does not preoccupy.

After the coffee of the morning, Steve went to work.

\- Good morning for all!

\- Steve, is this a time to arrive? Danny said

Danny, I today am so happy, but so happy, that nobody is going to confuse my happiness. Not even you.

And which the reason of such happiness? Danny asked.

\- I want to say for all of you, that I, Steve McGarrett, am going to be a father!

Lou, Jerry, Tani, Junior and Danny applauded and congratulated Steve for the novelty.-And the lunch in the Kamekona today is on my account. Steve said.

Is that serious?

What? that I am going to be a father?

not. Are you really going to pay the lunch?

It is, Danny. I am going to pay. Was not this what I said?

Steve's telephone touched.

\- McGarrett !

\- People, we have a case. Let's go.

Steve and Danny were in the car. Steve was smiling.

\- All day is going to keep this idiot's face?

\- I am happy.

\- that is good.

It is very good.

\- I should gone for Catherine, at any place of the planet, instead of paying the gerenciadora of stress.

\- That is true. Nobody better than Catherine to heal my stress.

\- then, you want boy or girl?

\- only I want that it comes with health.

Ok. More McGarrett in the world...

\- McGarrett Rollins, said proud Steve. Danny, I was thinking, Catherine could help us with the restaurant. She says that she is liking the housewife's life, but I know that that is not going to last very much. Shortly she is going to be bored of being alone at home. But for that I need your approval.

\- It is a good idea, Steve. Catherine is nice and smiling, she would be a good hostess. For me, everything is certain .

\- Ok, I am going to talk with her.

After resolving the case, Steve went to search Catherine and they all were for the Kamekona.

\- Congratulations, Catherine! Future Mommy ! Danny said, lifting a drink.

\- Kame, bring me a juice, me to be able to toaste?

\- clear, for you today it is a courtesy.

\- Then it is a courtesy for me also, because I am the father.

\- Nothing of that. The one who loads the baby is the mother.

\- It is that , Kame. Catherine said.

\- We are going to have to postpone the surf, Catherine. Said Tani.

It is true, Tani. But we can go to beach. We are going to mark the day. Junior, you want to know the house today?Cath asked.

Yes, I am anxious.

-Which house? asked Tani.

\- Junior is going to live at my ancient home, and I am going to live with Steve.

\- I can help you putting in order everything, Junior. Tani said.

They all looked at each other and Catherine smiled.

\- I think that I would be the best idea, Tani. Does not it agree, Junior?

\- Clear, Junior answered shy.

\- Then it is resolved, when we finish here, let's know the Junior's new house and you go too, Tani.

Ok, Tani answered.

When they ended, they were for Catherine's house, that it would start to belong to Junior. Catherine was with Steve and Tani was with Junior.

It is my impression, or you are financing the cupido?

\- Oh , Steve. He lets to see clearly that there is a novel climate on air. And Junior, seems to be much shy. It does not cost anything to give an help. Catherine said.

\- Steve smiles. I did not need an help.

\- You not. But you were Steve McGarrett, the most coveted between the women.

\- But only you conquered my heart.

\- It already does so many years that we know each other, is not Steve? But it seems that it was yesterday... and I love you with the same intensity, with the same passion and the same euphoria.

\- I also Cath... and now we are materializing this love...


	16. Chapter 16

Cath, we should not have left Tani there with the Junior.

Because not, Steve?

Tani is very much thrown. I think that that frightens the Junior.

Someone has to give the first step.

Only that she already gave several first steps and it still did not manage.

Give a time, Steve. They are young.

Steve and Catherine arrived at home. Steve caught Catherine's suitcases.

When they entered, Eddie was running.

Hey, Eddie. Catherine said.

Hey boy! Steve said.

Steve hugs Catherine and kisses her - finally we're alone.

That is very good. It is good to be here again, as if the time had not gone by.

Cath,is true! We waste so much time. I do not know how I've endured so much time far from you.

I also do not know, Steve. I did not live, only survived. But now everything is going to be different.

Everything is already different. I was already thinking that I would never have a family. My family. Steve said kissing Catherine's neck.

I cannot wait to see the little face of our baby. If he is a boy, I want that it is similar to you. He is going to be pretty and intelligent like the father.

And if is girl , it is going to be beautiful, simpatica, intelligent, affectionate...like you.

We need to plan our marriage.

We need. But in this moment our baby or our babies are hungry. Ask anything to eat while I take a shower.

What do you want to eat?

Surprise me!

Ok. Steve said smiling.

Catherine took a quite long shower. When she finished, the food had already arrived.

Steve, you know that I adore that, said Catherine looking for the Japanese food.

I know.

Then it comes. Let's have dinner!

Catherine was eating very much and Steve looked at her:

What? His children are hungry, Steve.

Steve smiles.

Cath, I still did not tell you that, but Danny and I are going to be partners in a restaurant.

Really? Who had this idea?

In fact, was Danny. In the beginning I did not want to participate of that, but Danny insisted and I finished agreeing.

Who would say, Steve. You and Danny, restaurant owners.

Then, if you want, only if you will want, you might work in the restaurant. You might be our hostess.

Does Danny agree with that?

Yes, he agrees. But if you will want to continue at home, only taking care of the baby, everything all right. it is You who decides. There is Still time for the inauguration.

Take me there to know.

Yes, clear. Tomorrow we can go.

After the dinner, they cleaned the kitchen and went for the room.

Steve woke up early as usual, swam with Eddie. When he returned Catherine was in the bathroom, vomiting.

Cath, which is happening?

I am sickened, Steve.

We go to the hospital.

No, Steve. Sicknesses are normal in the pregnancy.

I do not like to see you passing badly.

It is going to have to be accustomed. Did you know that some men also sicken when the woman is pregnant?

Really?

Yes.

What do you want to eat in the breakfast?

Nothing , Steve.

But you need to eat, Cath.

I know, but now not.

Ok. I need to go to work. Does call me if you do not stay well?

Clear, Steve. I call yes.

Steve was for the work and Catherine spent the day sickened. Steve was phoning of stocking in half an hour, for know how as she it was feeling.

In the afternoon, someone hit the door.

Catherine was lying in the sofa and it got up to answer.

Lynn?

Then it is true, you are back.

Lynn, if you want to speak with Steve, he is not here.

No, I only came here to see with my eyes themselve, what my friendly Melissa said to me.

Then you saw already. Apologize, but I cannot give him any more attention. I am not feeling well.

Oh, yes. Now also it has the son. Will it be that baby is of Steve?

Did I open the door of my house for you and you come to insult me?

Your house?

Yes, my house. Everything that belongs of Steve also is mine, and everything that is mine, also it belongs to Steve.

You are not staying whit Steve.

Try your luck. You would have some chance if I was not existing.

You left it, you do not deserve to be with him.

That is between Steve and me. With license, said Catherine closing the door.

Catherine was bothered. However much Steve has forgiven it, the persons were always judging it.

When Steve arrived at home, Catherine was lying in the sofa, caressing Eddie.

Hey! Steve said.

Hey!

What happened, Cath? Are you sad?

I received an unexpected visit today.

Who? ask Steve.

Lynn!

Lynn? what did she want?

To tell me that I am not going to keep you, that she is going to take away you of me.

Cath! There is not the least possibility of that to happen. I never loved Lynn. It is you whom I love.

As does she know of the baby?

Does she know of the baby? This can be only the big tongue of Danny, who counted for Melissa. I always thought that he would be better with Gabby.

She still insinuated that our baby is not yours.

Cath, no matter what others think. Only what matters, it's us two, three or four. Steve said kissing Catherine's belly. Let's not let anything separate us or spoil our happiness. I already told to Danny that he did not talk my personal life with anyone.

Promise you will not let anything separate us?

I promise.

I love You.

I love you too.


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine continued to be sick, every other morning.

Steve was worried because he did not like to see her like this.

Fortunately the day of the consultation had arrived.

Come on, Cath. I'm very anxious.

Wait a minute, Steve.

OK.

Steve's phone rings:

McGarrett !

What? No, Danny. You'll have to figure it out. Go with the staff. No, Danny! I can not! I will not miss my baby's first ultrasound.

What happened, Steve? "Catherine asked as she walked down the stairs.

Five-0 has a case and Danny wanted me to go with him at the crime scene.

Oh no, Steve. I'm not going to let you go today. It's very important to me that you're with me. Catherine said.

I know, Cath. Let's go. Let's see how our baby is.

Good morning, future daddy and mommy! Ready for the first ultrasound? said the doctor.

Good morning Doctor. Yes, we are very anxious. Steve and Catherine responded.

How did you feel, Catherine?

Very, very nauseous. I do not feel like eating.

I'll give you some medicine. You need to feed yourself very well. You know why? Are you listening?

Oh my God, it's two hearts, Steve! Catherine said with a huge smile.

Steve could not contain himself, and tears rolled down his face. He wanted this so much ... a family ... with Catherine.

I'm listening to Cath! It's the best tune of my life! Said Steve.

Catherine was thrilled. The great Navy Seal, Steve McGarrett , crying like a baby.

Wait ... wait, "the doctor said.

I'm listening ... three, doctor? asked Steve.

Yes, three hearts. The third weaker, but there are three.

Oh,My God! Now Catherine wanted to cry.

Weaker, doctor? Can he have a problem?

First of all, no. In a triple pregnancy, there will always be a smaller baby.

Steve, let's have a great family!

Yes, Cath. We will! said Steve, between smiles and tears.

Steve and Catherine went home.

Steve, I still can not believe it. Three...

Thank you Cath! Steve hugged her and kissed her for a long time. Thank you for giving me this joy.

You're welcome, Steve. Kiss me more ... you know I'm going to need your help a lot, do not you?

I know. I will do my best. Now, my family comes first.

Yes, we will not make the same mistakes anymore. Catherine said.

I am very, very, very happy. I need to tell the whole world. I'll call Mary, Danny, Lou, Kono, Chin ...

Doris ... I can try to find out your phone number. "Catherine said.

Doris?

Sure, Steve. She is your mother. And she gave me the biggest incentive to fight for you.

Same?

Yes. Thank God, I did not have to fight for you with another ... "Catherine said, kissing Steve.

They would not stand a chance. Steve said.

Are we going to the bedroom to celebrate? I promise to be delicate.

Come on, Commander!

Steve arrived at the 5-0 HQ. Good Morning!

Hey man, three babies? You are the best!

Thank you Lou!

Congratulations, boss! Tani said.

Congratulations, sir! Said Júnior.

Congratulations! Jerry said.

What about you, Danny? Do not say anything?

Four McGarrett in the world? I do not know if I can handle it ... I'm joking, my friend. Congratulations! I'm very happy for you and Catherine.

Thank you guys. Now let's work.

At night Steve returned home.

Catherine!

I'm here in the kitchen, Steve.

Steve went to the kitchen where Catherine was feeding Eddie.

Hey, how was your day today?

I'm feeling better with the medicine, Steve. And you? How was your day?

Good. We had no case today. I worked the paperwork.

Steve, I got Doris's phone number.

And I called her. She wants to talk to you.

Okay, Cath. Give me her number.

Hello.

Hello mother. Steve said.

Steve, how are you? I imagine that very happy. Catherine told me about the babies.

Yes mom. I am very happy. I never imagined being the father of three children.

I make a point of meeting my grandchildren when they were born. Make sure you let me know, Steve.

I'm so glad you and Catherine have returned.

Thank you mom. I'll let you know when the babies are born.

OK. Goodbye, Steve. I love you. Tell Mary I love her.

Bye mom. I love you too.

It did not hurt to talk to your mother, did it? said Catherine.

Thank you, Cath.

You're welcome, Commander!


	18. Chapter 18

Catherine was now two months pregnant and she and Steve were getting ready for the wedding.

"Steve, we need to speed things up. I do not want to marry a huge belly.

"You're going to look beautiful with a huge belly," Steve said, stroking Catherine's belly.

"I hope I do not get too sick on the day of the wedding." I want to fully enjoy our moment.

"Me too," Steve said, kissing Catherine. You do have to decide on the guests.

"Only close friends, Steve. And Mary and Joan, of course. I want a simple ceremony with the people we love.

\- And Eddie.

"And Eddie, of course. Catherine said smiling. I'll even dress him for the party.

Really?

-Yes. Is not he part of the family?

Steve smiled. Catherine always understood her feelings, even if he did not speak.

-I have to go to work. Come here. Steve said hugging and kissing Catherine.

Be safe!

"Now, more than ever," said Steve.

"Tell the people that I said hi.

\- Ok.

As soon as Steve left, Catherine called Dóris.

-Hey, Doris.

-Hey, how's my favorite daughter-in-law? "

-I'm the only one, Doris. I have to be the favorite.

-You know I love you. I am very grateful to you for making my son happy. So, how are you? And my grandchildren?

-We are fine. Steve is very happy.

"And Lynn, stopped calling to upset you?"

"She has phoned less, but still call. And she's still insiste with Steve.

"Steve loves you, Catherine. She has no chance.

"I know, Doris. But sometimes I get insecure. I think it's from the pregnancy. I'm crying a lot.

-I already told you, I can intimidate her. She will never get close to Steve again.

"I know how persuasive you can be." But we do not have to get to that point, "Catherine said, smiling.

-If you need to, just talk.

-OK. Then Doris. I called to say that Steve and I started the wedding preparations. I care about your presence. But I will not tell Steve. I want it to be a surprise. He will be very happy. And you also need to see Mary and Joan. Joan is beautiful!

"Of course, Catherine. I will not disappoint you. We keep in touch. Tell Steve I love him. Aloha!

-Aloha!

Steve and Danny were in the car on their way to a crime scene.

"So, Steve, how's Catherine?"

"She's fine, Danny. But she's upset about the things Lynn has been doing. I regret that i met Lynn.

"After a scandal at the headquarters, who would not regret? Even Melissa is amazed at the things Lynn has been doing, "Danny said.

"If she continues, I'll arrest her."

"Then I think you're going to have to arrest her." She is not willing to stop.

Steve sighed. I'm afraid she'll make a scandal on my wedding day. I want it to be a perfect day for Catherine.

-We arrested her before. We let her go later. Danny said.

\- It's an idea, Danny. It's an idea...

At night Steve arrived home late and Catherine was already asleep. Steve took a shower, ate the food Catherine had prepared, joked a little with Eddie, and then went into the bedroom.

Catherine awoke when she felt that Steve had been lying down.

-Hey, sailor! Arrived late

-Hey, Cath! It was a difficult case. But we managed to resolve it.

-How nice. Now rest.

-And you? How was your day? Steve said hugging her.

-The usual. Very sick in the morning. In the afternoon I swam a little, I slept. Then I made dinner ... I slept again. I'm too lazy ... I was thinking ... I could go to headquarters after lunch. I can help you with the paperwork, if you want ... since the restaurant has not opened yet.

-You know you're welcome, anytime you want. What else?

Lynn called again. It annoys me a lot the times she calls and says nothing.

"Forgive me, Cath. If I had not let her into my life one day, that would not be happening.

"It's not your fault, Steve. You could not know ...

"She needs to understand that you are my life," Steve said.

-You are my life too...

"I love you, you know ..."

"I love you, too." Her children also love you.

\- Did they tell you that?

-Yes they said. And they said that I'm very clever because I'm going to give them a very handsome and intelligent father. Catherine said smiling.

-Really? Steve said kissing Catherine's neck.

-Yes! She said smiling.

-Then ... you've slept a lot during the day ... I think now you can stay awake ... we can play Commands in Action.

\- Commands in Action? Certainly ... Commander ...


	19. Chapter 19

Steve and Catherine decided for an outdoor wedding ceremony and reception in the hall, such as Kono's wedding.

They were present, Chin, Abby and Sara, Kono and Adam, Lou and the family, Danny with Gracie and Charlie, Tani and Junior, Jerry, Kamekona and Flippa, Nahele, Duke, Dog , Mary and Joan, and Eddie.

Steve was nervous as a teenager.

Stay calm, Steve. The bride will not run away. I think ... Danny said.

Very funny, Danny. Steve replied.

Just relax.

Steve felt a hand touch his back.

Hey, Steven.

Mom! I did not expect to see you today.

I would not miss my son's wedding.

Did Catherine know?

She knew. We wanted to surprise him.

I loved you coming, Mother.

I love you, Steven. Where is Mary?

It's there, Steve said, pointing at Mary and Joan.

I'll be right back. Do not go to the altar without me.

After some time, Catherine arrived at the wedding venue. She had a beautiful dress and her belly grew a little.

Steve went to the altar with Doris.

Chin accompanied Catherine to the altar, while Joan carried alliances.

The ceremony was very beautiful. At the time of the alliance exchange, Steve wanted to give a speech.

Catherine, Cath ... we've known each other for a long time, but I'll never forget the day I met you. It was an irresistible feeling that invaded my heart and soul. I wanted to resist this feeling, but I could not. You conquered me with your sweet look and easy smile. Although life and circumstances haved separate us, here we are, together again. I receive you as my wife to love, admire and respect you until the end of my life.

Steve, sailor ... I've loved you since the first second, our eyes met. It is true that life and circumstances, and even work, have separated us. But love expects everything, it has everything. And today we're here together. Whit all our Ohana here present, I receive you as my husband, to love you, to admire and to respect forever. For our love will be perpetuated through our children, our grandchildren, in short: love is forever.

Steve and Catherine kissed passionately and exchanged alliances.

After the ceremony, everyone went to the ballroom to celebrate the union of Steve and Catherine.

Catherine tossed the bouquet and Tani picked it up.

Good luck with Junior, Tani. Catherine said.

I need it, Catherine. Tani said with a smile.

Everyone had a great time. At the end of the party, everyone greeted the bride and groom.

Steven and Catherine, my children, I love you. Have a good trip and take good care of my grandchildren.

Are not you going to wait for us to come back, Mother? It's a short trip.

No, Steve. I'm going to spend a few days with Mary. But I'll be back when the children are born.

OK mother. Thanks for coming. It meant a lot to me.

Be happy, Steven.

I'm already happy, mother.

Give me a hug here, Catherine. Thank you for making my son happy.

You're Welcome, Doris.

Steve, congratulations, my brother. Mary said.

Thank you, Mary. Come visit us more often.

OK. Catherine, congratulations. Mary said, hugging her.

Thank you, Mary. I am counting on your help when babies are born. You already have experience.

You can count on me, sister. Mary said smiling.

Steve and Catherine went to a resort for their honeymoon.

Anyway, married, Mrs. Mcgarret. Steve said, kissing Catherine eagerly.

I love you, sailor.

I love you too.

So come the night is ours ... and I want you so much ...


	20. Chapter 20

Catherine was now almost five months pregnant. She was going to do a new ultrasound and was eager to know the sex of the babies.

Steve, come on!

Steve had been waiting for almost an hour for her to get ready.

It was not long, Cath. Steve said smiling.

Do you think it's easy, Steve? No clothes look good on me.

Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Come on.

How are you feeling, Catherine? Asked the Doctor.

I'm still getting a little sick and I've had back pain. And I'm feeling annoyed with anything.

This is normal. Let's see how the babies are. Do you want to know the sex of the children?

Yes please. Catherine said.

Lie down here.

Catherine lay down and the doctor started the ultrasound.

Let's see ... here we have a girl ...

Steve and Catherine smiled.

Here we have ... One more girl ...

Two girls, Steve! Catherine said excitedly.

And here ... We have ... A boy.

A boy, Catherine! Steve said smiling.

Now, let's take the necessary measurements ... said the doctor.

After some time the exam was over.

All okay with the kids, doctor? Steve asked.

Yes, everything is normal.

See you next month.

Thank you, Catherine said.

Steve, now we have to think about the names. Catherine said when they were in the car.

I already have the boy's name. The girls' names I leave with you.

Really? What's his name? I want to know if I like it.

John Daniel.

John, to pay homage to his father and Daniel over Danny. It's fair ... Your father deserves it, Danny saved your life. It's all right.

Thank you, Catherine.

You are welcome. The name of the girls, i still want to think.

Okay. Let me know when you decide.

Certainly. Steve, I do not want to go to Headquarters today. I'd rather go home. I'm tired.

Okay, I'll take you home, said Steve, kissing Catherine's cheek.

Steve left Catherine at home and went to the Five 0.

Hello guys!

Hey, man. Lou said.

Hey, boss. Tani said

Hey, sir. Said Junior.

Jerry just nodded.

Hey, Steve. Come on, speak up. Are they three boys or three girls?

No, Danny. They are two girls and one boy. Steve said proudly.

That's nice. Very good. Congratulations. You're going to be a loser in that house.

I be, Danny.

Is not Catherine coming today? Tani asked.

No, she's tired, she's gone home.

Steve's phone rang.

Mcgarrett! Okay, we're on our way.

Guys, we got a case.

Steve, daddy of the year! I'm very happy for you, my friend. Danny said when they were in the car on the way to the crime scene.

Thank you, Danny.

And you already chose the names?

Catherine will choose the girls' names. The boy's I already chose:

John Daniel.

What? Oh really? Does Catherine know that?

My father gave me my life, Danny. And you gave me a second chance to live.

Without you and my father, my son would not have a chance to come to the world. And, yes, Catherine knows. She agrees.

Thank you Steve. I'm really excited.

You're welcome, my friend. Steve said, smiling.

I like to see you like this, smiling,

Less animal.

OK.

Lynn stopped bothering Catherine?

After we left her trapped for two days ... yes, she stopped.

Melissa still has not forgiven me for that.

I'm sorry, Danny. I did not like it either. But it was necessary. Catherine is very upset about everything and Lynn was only making things worse.

But I think it's normal in pregnancy. Rachel was like that, too.

Remind me not to get pregnant anymore Catherine. He laughed.

Steve was late and Catherine was lying on the couch waiting for him.

Hey! Why did not you go to sleep?

I am sleepless. I was waiting for you to arrive. And the babies are moving a lot.

I'll talk to them.

Hey, children. This is Daddy. It's time for you to sleep. "Steve said, stroking Catherine's belly.

Wow! What a kick! Steve said, feeling one of the babies kicking.

Steve, I'm very difficult, are not I?

I'm sorry...

You've been ... Nervous, Catherine. But I understand it's from the pregnancy. I love you anyway. Steve said kissing her, affectionately.

You are very cute. Nervous is little. I know I'm boring.

My lovely little boring. Steve said smiling.

I've already decided on the girls' names: What do you think of Emilly and Michelly?

I like.

So it's determined? John Daniel, Emlly and Michelly.

Yes. Now come, let's go up. You need to rest. Steve said helping Catherine to her feet.

Let's go, Commander. I love you.


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine was already seven months pregnant. She and Steve reached the HQ 5-0.

Good Morning! Steve told the team.

Hey, guys. Catherine said breathlessly.

Catherine, are you okay? Danny asked.

I'm fine, Danny. But I'm feeling like an elephant.

I told her to stay home, but she's stubborn. Steve said.

Steve's phone rang.

Mcgarret!

Guys, we got a case. Jerry, you're coming with us today. Tani, you stay with Catherine.

OK boss! I take good care of her.

I'll count on it. Steve said.

I love Tani, but I do not need a nanny, Steve. Catherine complained.

This is not negotiable. Steve said giving Catherine a kiss on the forehead.

Steve was with Jerry, Danny, Lou and Junior. Catherine and Tani took the opportunity to talk.

So Tani, how are you and Junior?

We are not, Catherine.

You know what I think, Tani? Junior is shy. And you're, let's say, very expressive. Try to be more subtle.

But it's my way, Catherine.

I know, but ... Wow! Catherine said, putting her hand on her belly!

Tani got up quickly.

Are you all right, Catherine?

All right, Tani. It was just a very strong kick. John Daniel is also very expressive. Catherine smiled.

How do you know it's him and not one of the girls?

Because at the last ultrasound he kicked a lot. The girls are calmer. He is definitely like his father.

Tani smiled.

And how did you and Steve meet?

We met in the Navy. At first, I resisted, because Steve was the most coveted by the Navy girls. I thought he left with all of them. So I saw it was not like that and I decided to give it a try. We've come a long way, Tani. It's more than 20 years ... some separations ... but we're together now. That's what matters.

When Steve and the crew arrived on the scene, there was nothing.

I dont understand. This is the said. Something is wrong. Very wrong.

Steve, if there was nothing, someone wanted to keep us out of the house. Lou said.

Catherine is there ! Let's go! Steve said picking up the phone.

Catherine and Tani were surprised by a huge noise coming from the first floor.

What is it? Tani asked.

Tani, get your gun. The building is being invaded! This has happened before.

What are we going to do, Catherine?

I do not know...

If we can use the elevator, we can go underground. Tani said.

So let's go!

As soon as they reached the front door of the office, they were surprised.

Catherine does not respond ... Steve said desperately.

Tani did not either, said Junior.

Calm down, Steve. Maybe nothing is happening. Danny said.

It's not what my heart tells me, Danny.

Steve got a call from Duke.

Steve, the Palace was invaded and people taken hostage.

And what do they want, Duke? How many men are they?

10 million dollars and a helicopter. We do not know how many men there are, Steve.

Duke, Catherine is there ... And Tani.

I'm sorry, Steve. We surrounded the Palace, we are waiting for a negotiator.

Steve and the team arrived at the Palace. Steve wanted to negotiate, but was prevented

for being too emotionally involved.

Are they all here, number 5? Asked the chief hijacker.

Yes, 39 people.

Great. And where is the number 3?

I do not know, boss.

Then go get him. You who are here, no one moves, and all will be well.

How's business, Duke? Is the governor willing to pay the ransom?

No, Steve. She will not pay. They are with 39 people. We are negotiating the freedom of some hostages to begin with.

Duke, "Steve said, running his hands through his hair.

Calm down Steve! Catherine knows how to take care of herself.

Danny, Catherine is pregnant! What could she do with that huge belly? She can barely walk!

The light of the Palace was cut off, a way of pressing the hijackers.

After much negotiation, 19 people were released.

Steve asked people if there was a pregnant among them and everyone said no. Steve despaired.

If she's not there, Steve, this is good. They may have left earlier. Danny said.

Or her ... Steve said, letting the tears roll.

Trading continued for another 3 hours. And 8 more people were free. And no one had seen a pregnant woman among the hostages.

The kidnappers were angry because the governor was not willing to give in. Now they threatened the hostages. A few minutes later, three shots were heard.

Steve ran and took the phone from the negotiator's hands.

Someone who hears? Steve said.

Hey, sailor! Hard day. You were right. I should have stayed home.


	22. Chapter 22

Catherine! Are you okay?

Yes, Steve. I'm fine. Tani too. We need an ambulance here. The hostages are fine. Two kidnappers are dead, one is injured and two are trapped in the interrogation room.

Okay, Cath, said Steve relieved. We're going in.

The paramedics, the police and Steve and the team have entered the palace. Steve ran to Catherine and hugged her hard.

Cath, I was so scared! Afraid of losing you.

I was scared too, Steve. Afraid I won't see you again.

Tani, are you all right?

I'm fine, boss. Didn't I say I'd take good care of her?

Thanks, Tani. I owe you.

You are welcome.

What happened, Catherine? None of the hostages had seen a pregnant woman. And you couldn't go unnoticed.

Me and Tani were talking when we heard a bang on the first floor. So I remembered the palace was once invaded.

Me and Tani were surprised when we went underground. A guard at the palace came from behind the kidnapper. She immobilized him, Tani took the gun and I blacked him out with a punch. Then we managed to catch the other kidnapper who was looking for the first left. We were waiting to see where the negotiation would go. When they threatened to kill the hostages we had to act. Each one took one.

Catherine, you risked a lot...

I know, Steve. But we had no choice. And we made a good trio.

Yes, you did. But starting tomorrow, you're staying home. Ok, my love?

Ok.

I have to interrogate the criminals now. Can you wait a little longer? I know you're tired.

I'm tired, but I can wait for you. Your son is very agitated today.

What about my girls? Asked Steve, stroking Catherine's belly.

They're calm.

After everything worked out, Steve took Catherine home.

It's good to be home. Said Catherine.

Yes... I'm going to order something to eat. You want Sushi?

No, I think we deserve a pizza today.

OK. Take a shower, and I'll take your pizza on the bed.

Catherine took a long shower. Steve took the pizza for her to eat in bed.

Thank you, Sailor. You're very good to me. I love you.

I love you, too. I love you very much... I couldn't bear it if something happened to you today. With my kids. Come here, hug me. I need you.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve! Steve! Wake up, Steve! Please!

Steve woke up scared. What's going on, Cath?

Steve, The water broke. the kids... They're coming. It hurts too much. Catherine was panting and in a lot of pain.

But Cath, hasn't the doctor scheduled surgery for next week?

Yes, but they won't wait. Steve, take me to the hospital, now.

Okay, Cath, I'm changing clothes.

I'm going the way I am, Steve.

Get my purse and the kids ' purse.

All set, Cath, let's go.

Catherine screamed in pain.

Steve helped Catherine down the stairs. He took her to the car.

Steve drove like a madman through the streets of Hawaii. They arrived at the hospital and Catherine went straight to the delivery room. She'd be subjected to a caesarean, but there was no time.

Steve witnessed the birth of his children. Catherine was squeezing the arm the Steve. She was very strong and Steve would have his arm all purple.

The first to be born was John Daniel. Steve was thrilled to see his son enter the world.

Look, Cath, our boy.

Yes, he is beautiful. Catherine gasped.

The pain started again and Michelle was born.

Cath, our little princess.

And then Emily was born. Emily was quite small.

Look Cath, our second little princess. Steve smiled broadly.

Catherine smiled and cried at the same time. Sailor, that hurt a lot ... but it was worth it. Our children are here. My two princess are beautiful. My prince too.

Thank you, Cath. Today you made me the happiest man in the world.

You're welcome, sailor. Catherine said, very tired.

Steve left the delivery room for the doctors to complete the procedures and would wait until she went into the bedroom.

He went to the nursery to look at the babies. My children are beautiful. He thought. He looked at Emily, so small, and so like went to the doctor to find out about the babies' health.

Doctor, are the babies okay?

Yes, they are perfect. Congratulations daddy.

Thank you, Steve said proudly.


	24. Chapter 24

Steve was waiting for Catherine to be moved into the bedroom. While waiting, he took the opportunity to look at his babies. Steve was thoughtful. How much time he lost, because of his insecurity. He could have married Catherine so long ago. He could have had his kids earlier. He now felt a huge responsibility, with Catherine, with the children and with himself. He did not know what the future held. There was the transplant, there was the radiation ... He wanted to see his children grow up ... He did not want to leave Catherine alone ...

Commander!

Steve, was taken from his thoughts, by the nurse.

Yes? Steve asked.

Your wife is already in room 502.

And the babies, too, are going to the bedroom?

Yes, after the mother gets up and takes a shower.

OK thank you. Steve went to Catherine's room.

Hey, Cath!

Hey, Daddy Steve.

How are you feeling?

I am fine. Still in pain, but I'm fine.

I was looking at the kids.

How are they? When will they come here?

They are well. They will come when you rest for a while and then take a shower.

And what are they like? I could not see them well. I just know they're beautiful.

John and Michelle, I think they look like me. Emily definitely looks like you.

Catherine smiled. I want to hold them in my arms soon.

Me too. Steve said kissing Catherine's head.

You look worried, "Catherine said.

Is nothing. I'm just tired. And sore. I did not know you were that strong. Steve said smiling.

Sorry, Steve. But it was a lot of pain.

I know, my love. I'm going to have breakfast, okay? I also need to call Danny to tell him that I'm not going to work today or in the next few days. Can you be alone for a while? I'll be back.

Yeah, that's okay.

Steve had breakfast in the canteen and called Danny.

Hey, Steve.

Hey, Danny. The team is now under your command. My babies were born today.

What? Good news, Steve. But would not it be next week?

But they were in a hurry, Danny.

Congratulations, Steve! How's Catherine?

She's fine, the kids too. Thank you friend. Tell the rest of the team.

Certainly.

Steve went back to Catherine's room. She was sleeping. He sat down beside her, watching her. She looked prettier than ever. That girl he met in the Navy was now, the mother of his children. The woman in his life, now more than ever. Some time later, Catherine woke up, took a shower, and waited for the babies to be brought. The nurses came with the babies and put the cribs next to Catherine's bed.

Oh My God! My loves ... Look Steve! She looks like me, but her eyes are just like yours. You're Beautiful! Catherine said, taking Michelle in her lap. Catherine kissed Michelle's forehead and handed it to Steve.

Steve held his daughter. He was very happy. She really looks like you.

And you, my little one? You look a lot like Mom. You're Beautiful! Catherine said, taking Emily on her lap and kissing her. Steve put Michelle in the crib and got Emily.

She really is beautiful, Cath.

And you, my beautiful boy, Who kicked Mother's tummy so much. You are the faithful copy of your father. Catherine said kissing John.

Steve put Emily in the crib and picked up John.

Hey buddy. Steve said smiling broadly. Steve heard a noise. Cath, I think John did something.

So take it! Said Catherine passing a diaper to Steve.

But Cath, I don't know ...

So, you're learning now, sailor. You can start...


	25. Chapter 25

Cath, I talked to Mary. She does not know if she can come to Hawaii today. She had already scheduled everything to arrive next week.

All right, Steve. Tell her not to worry. And you talked to Doris?

No. She did not answer. I left a message.

It's all right. The Governor sent me flowers. Not forget to thank.

I'm going to thank, do not worry.

The first visits were Danny and Grace.

Congratulations daddy! Danny said smiling.

Thank you friend!

Congratulations Uncle Steve! They are beautiful! Grace said, hugging Steve.

Thank you Grace.

Aunt Catherine, congratulations. I'm very happy for you.

Oh, Grace! Thanks. Give me a hug.

If you want my help, I'm here.

Of course, Grace. Any help is welcome.

Congratulations. Danny said, hugging Catherine.

Thank you, Danny.

Let me see the babies up close. Danny said. Congratulations, Catherine. They're very pretty. Everyone looks like you.

How does everyone look like her? John is my face. Michelle's eyes are just like mine. Steve said.

Hey, you two. Let's stop fighting? Catherine said.

It's OK. You're right. Danny said. Come on, Grace. There's still the rest of the team to meet the babies.

Bye, Aunt Catherine. Let me know when you're going home.

Bye, Grace. Thank you for your visit.

Danny and Grace left. Lou and Rennee entered.

Hey, man. Congratulations.

Thank you Lou.

Congratulations dear! Renee said, hugging Catherine. They are for babies, Renee said, handing three gifts to Catherine.

Thank you Renee. But the presence of you is already a gift.

Let me see them. Oh, they are beautiful! See, Lou.

It is true. Man, you know how to make beautiful children.

Catherine smiled.

Thank you friend. But I did not do it alone. Steve said holding Catherine by the waist and kissing her forehead.

They are the perfect blend of the two of you. Said Renée.

Come on, Renee. Tani, Junior and Jerry also want to come in.

Okay. Catherine, call me if you need anything.

Thank you, Renee. Thank you for visiting and for the gifts.

Man, once again, congratulations!

Thanks, buddy!

Bye, Steve.

Bye Renée. Thank you.

You're welcome, Steve.

Tani, Junior and Jerry came in to meet the babies.

Congratulations, boss. Congratulations, Catherine. Tani said.

Thank you, Catherine said, hugging Tani. Come and see them.

They are beautiful! Can I take it in the lap, the one who's awake?

Oh yes of course. This is Michelle.

She has eyes like yours, boss.

Yes, Tani. Only Danny did not see it.

Junior and Jerry also congratulated Steve and Catherine. Junior brought flowers.

They are for the lady. Said Junior.

Thank you Junior! Very nice of you.

Come on guys? Catherine must be tired. There were many visitors. Tani said, putting Michelle in the crib.

Thank you, Tani, Junior. Thank you for your visit.

Thank you too, Jerry. Thank you for your visit. Catherine said.

Finally. We're on our own. Steve said.

Who said that? I'm coming in.

Mother?

Sure, Steve. Did you think I wouldn't go know my grandchildren?

But how did you know? I sent a message today.

The McGarretts don't like to wait. I predicted they would be born before their time. I saw your message as soon as the plane landed.

Glad you're here, Mother.

Thank you dear. And you, Catherine? How was the birth?

Doris ... it hurt a lot!

Do not tell me it was natural childbirth?

Yes. There was no time for surgery.

Steve did this to me too, said Doris.

Catherine smiled.

How beautiful are my grandchildren! Doris said excitedly. I'll try to be a better grandmother than I was a mother.

That's good, Doris. Because you're going to be the only grandmother of them. They will not have grandfathers. If my mother was alive, she would be very happy. Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

Hey, today is the day of joy.

You're right, Steve. Said Catherine.

Doris carried the babies into her lap and was charmed by her grandchildren.


	26. Chapter 26

Catherine and the kids went home two days later. In those two days that stayed in the hospital received more visits, like Kamekona and Flipa, Noelani, Duke, Nahele and Dog. And they also received a video call from Kono and Chin.

It's good to be home, Steve!

Yes, Cath. Let's take the kids to the crib.

Okay.

Catherine took Emily and Steve took John and Michelle.

Steve and Catherine were tired, they weren't sleeping nearly anything.

Steve, let's enjoy that the babies are asleep. Are we going to sleep too? I'm worried about you. It's not good for your health to be without sleep.

It's really not good, Cath. But I can't let you take care of them by yourself.

They slept a little, but soon they woke up with the babies crying.

Stay, Steve. I am going.

Steve tried to sleep again, but he couldn't, knowing that Catherine needed help.

Catherine was changing the diapers. Steve helped her.

They're hungry, Steve. I'll get the bottles ready.

I'm Back. Said Catherine bringing the bottles.

I knew I couldn't believe this story about Doris being a better grandmother than mom. She hasn't shown up in two days. Said Steve. I do not have hope anymore.

Hey, don't be like that, Steve. We'll manage. We've already faced bandits and terrorists. Three babies won't be a problem for us.

Yes, you're right.

I'm going to start with Emily. You get Michelle. John's a gentleman, he'll wait a while.

But John wasn't willing to wait. He cried a lot.

The doorbell rang.

But this one now! Said Steve coming down the stairs with Michelle in his lap.

Steve opened the door.

Look at this, Grace. The Super Seal is lost between diapers and bottles.

Hey, you too, Danny. Hello, Grace.

Hey, Uncle Steve. I'm here to see if Aunt Catherine needs help. I didn't have class today.

I'm sure she does, Grace. Between. She's up there.

Do you hear how John cries? I regret that i put the name Daniel on him. It's definitely the name's influence.

Wait, what are you saying?

That he's a crybaby like you. Come! We're going up.

Hey, Aunt Catherine. Can I come in? Asked Grace, standing at the door.

Of course, Grace.

Do you need any help?

I Need. Do you know how to hold the baby to belch?

Yes, I helped my mom with Charlie.

Great. Hold Emily to belch. I'm going to give milk to my little boy. Said Catherine, taking John out of the crib.

Hi, Catherine.

Hi, Danny. Between.

You see, Steve. John Daniel is quiet. Said Danny.

Of course, he's drinking milk. Michelle's finished, Cath.

OK, Steve.

The doorbell rang again.

Let me see that. Said Danny.

Danny came down to open the door.

Hey, Danny.

Hey, Mary. Hey, Joan. Between. Steve and Catherine are in the baby room.

Hey!

Mary! Welcome home, Sister. Said Steve hugging Mary with one arm and holding Michelle with the other. Hey Joan! Give your uncle a kiss, Said Steve.

Joan kissed Steve. Hey, uncle.

Mary hugged Catherine, who was sitting, giving the bottle to John.

Mary, be very welcome. Hey, Joan. Give me a hug.

Joan hugged Catherine.

Hey, Grace! Said Mary, hugging The girl.

Now let me meet my nephews. Oh, my God! They're really beautiful. I can get her, Grace?

Yes, said Grace delivering Emily to Mary.

Hey, baby. I'm Auntie Mary. You're very beautiful, you know that? What's her name? Asked Mary.

Emily. And this here is Michelle. Said Steve.

Hey Michelle! You're also Auntie's beautiful girl.

And John Daniel is with Catherine. Said Steve.

Oh, Auntie's Big Boy. He is Beautiful. Said Mary.

Look,Joan. They're your cousins. Did you like them?

Yes, mom.

Steve, make a snack for Grace, Danny, Mary and Joan. They must be hungry.

Okay, I'll order pizza. Do you like it, Joan?

Yes, Uncle Steve.

Please, Steve. Not pizza with pineapple. Said Danny.

I love pizza with pineapple. Said Mary.

I'll buy one with pineapple and one without pineapple. It's settled. You Stay with Michelle, Grace? Please?

Sure, Uncle Steve.

Steve and Danny went into the living room. Steve called the pizzeria and was waiting for the delivery.

Mary, go get some rest, take a shower. We've reformed the bedroom so you'll be more comfortable. Joan looks tired, too. Said Catherine.

We'll go, after lunch.

Ok.

Steve and Danny were in the living room:

I didn't mean it, but you're a bagasse. Said Danny.

I've hardly slept since they were born. What did you want?

It's still going to get worse. Believe me. When they stay up at dawn babbling words you don't understand. They think they're talking to you.

Still, Danny. I'd rather be a bagasse, but I have the four people I love most in life. I'm not going to come home and sit alone in this armchair and be thinking about everything I didn't have.

Aunt Catherine, I'm going to the bathroom. said Grace putting Michelle in her crib.

Okay, Grace.

You're very lucky, Catherine. At one time, three babies came. You don't have to get pregnant anymore. Said Mary.

People don't believe me when I say I didn't do any treatment to get pregnant. That it was a natural pregnancy, of triplets, at my age.

The doctor said I had a hyperovulation. And that happened on the day that Steve and I were, how can I say...

Recovering lost time. Said Mary.

Yes, that's right.

Was it like The day I met you? Because that day you and Steve were extremely tall.

No, Mary. It wasn't like that day, it was much better. Much hotter. Said Catherine laughing a lot.

Catherine, I heard that. Are you really talking about this with my sister?

Sure, Steve. Who would I talk to? With Danny?

No! Definitely NOT!

Catherine and Mary laughed a lot.

Women! Said Steve wiggling the head. The Pizza's here.

Go with Joan, Mary. I'm going to check the kids ' diapers first. Said Catherine.

Mary took Joan to eat.

Catherine put John in the crib. Steve hugged her, and kissed his neck. Much better, too hot?

Yes, sailor. But don't tease me, because I still can't. Help me with the diapers.


	27. Chapter 27

The babies are now three months old.

Catherine, Run here!

What happened, Steve?

See, Cath!

Oh, my God! What a beautiful smile. Oh, Emily! Said Catherine. Take a picture, Steve! Where's Mommy's baby?

Emily opened another big smile. Steve take the picture. It was beautiful, Cath. She's got your smile.

What about you, baby? When are you going to smile at Mommy and daddy? said Catherine to Michelle. Michelle was sucking her finger.

Take a picture of her sucking her finger, Steve.

Okay, Cath.

What about you, baby? You're so quiet! Said Catherine taking John's hand.

Steve! John's feverish!

Steve also touched John's forehead. Check his temperature, Cath.

Catherine checked John's temperature. Steve, he's really feverish.

I'm taking him to the doctor, Cath.

Please, Steve.

You stay with the girls.

OK. I'm going to breastfeed him first. When Catherine took John out of the cradle, he cried a lot. What is it, love? Catherine took care of John, dressed him up and handed it to her father. She also prepared a bottle of milk.

Steve, please, keep me posted.

Just stay calm. I'll call you.

I hope it's nothing serious. Said Catherine, very worried.

It's not going to be. Take it easy. said Steve, kissing her.

Steve took the baby to the doctor and was found an otitis. The doctor prescribed a remedy for John, and Steve went to buy it.

Steve left the pharmacy and called Catherine.

Hey, Steve. What's he has?

He's got an ear infection, Cath. I already bought the medicine and I already put it in his ear. I've also given him medicine for fever.

Ok, Steve. I'm waiting you.

Bye Cath. I love you.

I love you, too.

Steve's phone rang.

McGarrett! Okay, I'm on my way.

Steve went to headquarters.

What is it, Steve? Bringing the kid to work?

Funny. I took him to the doctor. He's not well. What happened?

We've been summoned by the governor. She's very nervous. She wants us to introduce ourselves immediately.

Steve put his hand on his forehead, like he always does when he's bothered.

I need to get John home. Lou, you're coming with us. Tani and Junior, I will give you what I have of the most valuable. Said Steve delivering John to Tani. Take him to Catherine. Here's the bag with the medicine and the paperwork of the consult. Junior, Drive Safe!

Okay, sir.

Tani and Júnior rang the doorbell at Steve and Catherine's house.

Catherine opened the door: Tani, Junior? Where's Steve?

He had an emergency meeting with the governor and asked us to bring the baby to you.

Thank you, Tani. said Catherine picking up John.

The meds are here, said Júnior , delivering the bag to her.

Thank you, Junior.

Bye Catherine. said Tani.

Bye, thank you.

What's up? How's Dad's life? Said Danny. when they were in the car.

I love my babies, but I never thought it would be so tiring. Catherine and I haven't even been able to... You know.

When they do one year, they'll sleep all night.

The What? I'm not going to stay a year without making love to my wife.

Get used to it.

Look at this, Steve said, delivering his cell phone to Danny. Today Emily smiled for the first time. I also took a picture of Michelle sucking her finger.

Very beautiful. Said Danny.

Thank you.

I can't believe the governor called us urgently to tell us everything we already know. Said Danny.

Neither do I, Danny. What's that, Danny? Said Steve looking out on the street.

Looks like a robbery, Steve.

It's a robbery! Said Steve getting out of the car.

Steve, wait!

Steve ran after the muggers, but the car that gave them cover, sped up and hit Steve, throwing him away. Danny got out of the car and took hands to head.

Lou, who came right behind Steve and Danny, with his car, also watched it all. He also got out of the car and ran to Steve.

Danny, we need an ambulance.

Danny was still in shock. Lou called Jerry and asked him to call the ambulance. In Danny's hands was still Steve's phone, with the picture of his little girl.

Catherine was at home and felt an anguish all of a sudden. She called Steve.

Catherine?

Why are you answering Steve's phone, Danny? Where is he?

Catherine, Steve's in the hospital.

The What? Danny, why?

He was run over by burglars on the run and is being operated on.

Operated where Danny?

In the head.

Oh, my God! What am I going to do, Danny? I have no one to leave the children to.

I'm going to ask Tani to stay with them so you can come to the hospital.

Okay, Danny.

Catherine waited for Tani to arrive, prepared the children's bottle and went to the hospital.

When she arrived at the hospital, she found Danny and Lou crying, Júnior devastated in a corner.

Danny...

Catherine... Said Danny nodding negatively.

No, Danny! You're lying to me...

They did everything in their power, Catherine.

No, not Steve. Where's my husband?

Catherine broke into the operating room, out of control. They tried to get her out of the room. Nobody touches me. Screamed Catherine. Steve, Wake up. Steve, open your eyes, look for me. I love you.

He had a cardiac arrest, Catherine. Said Lou.

No, Steve, you can't do this to me. Said Catherine sitting on the floor, crying very much. Steve... You have no right to...

Catherine was furious. She stood up, angry. Steve McGarrett, you asked me for a son, I gave you three. Who do you think you are, to leave me, alone, with three kids? Said Catherine punching a clenched fist into Steve's chest.

Steve gave a sigh, on the monitor, his heart went back to beating.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve! Steve! said Catherine.

He is breathing! Danny shouted.

Catherine, let the doctors work. Lou said excitedly as the doctors and nurses came running.

Lou, he's alive! Catherine said between smiles and tears. I knew he would not leave us like this.

Come on, let's wait outside. Lou said.

Oh my God. This is too much for my heart.

Catherine saw Doris hurrying toward her.

Catherine, what happened to Steve? How is my son?

We lost him for a few minutes Doris! It was horrible. But he breathed again. The doctors are taking care of him. I can not live without him, Doris. Catherine said, hugging her mother-in-law.

He's going to be fine, Catherine. Steve is very strong.

How did you know?

I was at your house to see my grandchildren. The girl that was with them told me that my son was in the hospital.

Were they crying?

Yes, Catherine. She is one for three kids.

I will not be able to stay here with him. Catherine said. I really want to be with him, but I can not.

I will stay. Danny said. Here are the phone and him papers, Catherine.

Thank you, Danny. I'll wait for the doctors to give we some news.

Okay. He was very proud today because his little girl smiled for the first time. Danny said.

Yes. Her first smile went to him. He was very happy. Catherine said.

Oh, Doris. I can not be without my husband.

You will not stay, my dear.

The doctor still took some time to give news of Steve. This increased everyone's anguish. Until the doctor finally showed up.

Someone from Steve McGarrett's family?

Yes, I am the wife and she is the mother, said Catherine pointing to Doris. How is he?

He's stable. Let's wait and see if there's something sequel. The next 48 hours will be decisive.

Sequel, Doctor?

Yes, his brain stayed a few minutes without oxygen. It's a possibility.

Oh, my God!

Calm down, Catherine. Is it also possible that he wakes up perfectly well, Doctor? Asked Doris.

Yes of course. But we'll only know after this deadline.

I can see him? Catherine asked.

I think better, not. He really needs to rest. The doctor said.

Okay, if it's better for him ...

Catherine, go home. Anything new I call you. Danny said.

I'm staying a little longer too, said Lou.

Are you really going to call me, Danny?

Certainly.

Thanks. Thank you too, Lou.

I wanted to be with him, but the kids need me, too. It's a cruel choice.

Knowing Steve as I know him, I'm sure he'd like you to take care of his children.

I'm going with you, Catherine. Said Doris. You will need help with the kids.

Thank you, Doris. Catherine and Doris went home. They found Tani bewildered by the children's crying.

Tani, sorry for the delay.

All right, Catherine. I did my best, but I could not stop them from crying. I was definitely not born to be a nanny.

It's okay, Tani.

And the boss?

We almost lost him, Tani. But now he's stable. We have to wait.

I'm sure he'll be fine. If you need me, just call.

Thank you Tani. You're a good friend.

You're welcome, Catherine. Bye.

Bye.

Doris helped Catherine with the babies. John and Emily slept. Catherine was trying to make Michelle sleep.

She is difficult. Doris said.

She's used to sleeping with Steve talking to her. Steve is a very good father. I think she's missing him. It's Daddy's little girl.

Mary was also more attached to John. Steve was more attached to me.

Go to sleep, Doris. You must be tired.

I'll try, Catherine. If Danny calls, wake me up.

OK.

Doris went to bed and Catherine held Michelle in her lap.

You miss him, do not you, daughter? Me too... he was so happy this morning ... Catherine said, letting the tears stream down her face.

At the hospital, Danny is sitting next to Steve's bed.

Cath ... Steve practically whispered.

Danny got up to make sure he heard Steve say something.

Steve, did you say something, my friend?

Cath ... She ... She was so mad at me, what did I do?


	29. Chapter 29

Catherine dozed off with Michelle on her lap and was awakened by Danny's phone call. Her heart pounded.

Danny? What happened? She asked, startled.

Take it easy, Catherine. I just wanted to tell you that Steve called by your name.

Oh Danny! Thank God! Is he lucid?

No, the doctors sedated him again because of his head injuries. But he asked me what he did, because you was so angry.

Really? Thank you Danny. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

You are welcome. Good night.

Good night, Danny.

See, my love? Daddy's gonna be fine. Catherine said as she put Michelle in the crib. She checked John, too, to see if he had a fever.

Catherine knocked on the bedroom door where Doris slept.

Catherine, what happened to Steve?

He spoke my name, Doris. Danny said he asked for me. Catherine smiled.

Thank God! And Steve's spoiled little girl? Did she sleep?

Yes, she slept. But do not talk about her like that, Doris. She's not to blame for her father pampering her.

You're right, it's Steve's fault. I'll talk to him about it.

Now see if you get some sleep, Catherine. Before the other two wake up. You have terrible dark circles under your eyes.

I will try. Good night, Doris.

Catherine lay on her bed, but could not sleep without Steve. His absence in bed made her very uncomfortable.

She got used to sleeping, before him got home when he was in any case. But that was different.

She closed her eyes trying to sleep. She began to think how her life had changed. From the girl who joined the Navy, past the woman who worked at the CIA to the mother of the family she was now.

Before, the decisions she made only affected her. Today, she has three more people who would be affected by what she do. It annoyed her, sometimes. Steve is who your safe haven was. She can not live and raise her children without him.

It was thinking of her life that she fell asleep.

Catherine woke up with John crying. She had the sensation of just blinking and the day had already dawned. She went down to the kitchen to prepare the bottles while John had woken the girls by her crying.

Catherine, what symphony is this?

Yours grandchildren.

Wow, Catherine! You look awful!

What can I do, Doris? Will you help me change diapers and give baby bottles?

Of course, I'm here for this! Let's go.

I'll take care of this beautiful boy first. Said Doris.

You need to put medicine in his ear, Doris. One drop.

Okay. Grandma's going to take care of you, honey boy. Do I still know how to change diapers? What do you think? Grandma can do it?

John smiled at Doris.

See Catherine! He's smiling at Grandma.

I need to film this to show Steve. He'll be pissed that he missed this, Catherine said.

The bell rang. Catherine came down to answer.

Hi Aunt Catherine. I came to see if you need any help. My dad told me about Uncle Steve.

I really need your help, Grace. You are a blessing in my life. Do you help Doris with the children, so I can go to the hospital?

Off course, auntie.

Come on, let's go up. It's time for the bottle.

Catherine cared for the children with the help of Doris and Grace. She left the next baby bottles ready and went to the hospital.

Hey, Danny. Any news?

No. He slept all night. And ou?

I did not sleep, practically, all night. Thank you for letting Grace help me. Doris has a clear predilection for John. I was afraid she would neglect the girls.

I'm going to enjoy that you're here and I go home to take a shower and eat something. I will not be long.

All right, Danny.

Catherine was alone with Steve. She sat down next to him. Catherine took Steve's hand. She felt it when he squeezed her hand.

Cath ... Steve whispered.

Hey, said Catherine excitedly. I am here.

And John? His ear ...

John is fine, do not worry.

I can not ... open ... my eyes ... my head ... it's heavy ..

It's the remedies, Steve.

Why Remedies?

You are in the hospital.

Why?

You got hit for a car, my love.

And the kids? Who ... is with them?

Your mother. And Grace. Do not try too hard to talk. Take a rest.

I.. love you... so much... my love.

I love you so much too.


	30. Chapter 30

Friends, I need your opinion. I wonder if I should close this story, or if I should move on. I really like to write Mcroll, so I have this doubt. Say what you think.

Steve was trying to open his eyes.

Steve, make no effort. You had a head injury. It is operated.

Was it that bad, Cath?

Yes, Was. It was worse than you think. But now you're getting better. So behave yourself. I'm sorry I can not stay here, with you, all the time.

I understand, Cath. I do not even want you to stay. The priority is the kids. I'm really missing them.

They miss you too, especially Michelle. It was very difficult to make her sleep. John smiled today. To your mother.

I lost it...

I filmed for you to see.

And Emily?

Emily's a sweetheart. It give not do any work.

Is Doris really helping you?

Yes...

I felt a hesitation in his voice?

Doris just wants to take care of John. The girls do not have time with her.

I'll talk to her about it. She can not despise my girls.

But do not worry about it now. Just be fine. I need you to be fine. I do not know how live without you anymore.

Catherine said unable to hold back her tears.

Cath, do not cry. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll do whatever the doctors say.

It's all right. I'm sorry, Steve. I'm floorless, taking care of the kids without you.

But it can not be so, Cath. You are their mother. You are more important in their lives than I am. You became very sensitive after the babies were born. Where's the Catherine, that do I know?

That's not true, Steve. We're both important.

Danny came into the room at that moment.

I'm back, Catherine. You are crying? What happened?

I'm not dead, Danny. If that's what you're thinking. Steve said. In fact, you spoke all night. I could not stand it any longer.

Why did not you answer then, you idiot?

Steve smiled.

I see you're already getting better! Danny said.

Who is leading the team? Asked Steve.

Lou. They'll catch whoever did this to you.

I hope so. Cath, go home. Try to rest. Go before Doris enlists the children for the CIA.

It's all right. I'll try to come back later. I love you. Catherine said kissing his forehead.

I also love you very much, my love.

Catherine left.

Now it's just you and me. Danny said.

I do not deserve this. I'll ask the doctor to make me sleep again. Steve said smiling.

Danny, I'm very worried about Catherine. She's very destabilized. Do me a favor. Call Mary.


	31. Chapter 31

Catherine came home and found Grace with the kids in the living room. The three babies were asleep in their strollers.

Grace, how did you get that?

Grace pointed to the television.

Cartoon with a lot of music, Aunt Catherine. And they are very colorful too. Kids love it. They were quiet.

How did not i think of this before? You saved my life, Grace. Thanks.

You're welcome, Aunt Catherine.

How's Uncle Steve?

He's lucid, Grace. This is great news.

How nice. I was really worried. Grace said.

Catherine looked around. Where is Doris?

She said she needed to leave. Grace said.

I can not believe she did it. Did she leave you alone with the children?

But I took good care of them, Aunt Catherine.

No, Grace. It's not about this. I know you took care of them beautifully. But she could not have done it.

How are you going home now? I was going to ask her to take you.

I'll take a cab, Auntie.

No, I know, I'm going to ask Lou.

Catherine called Lou and he took Grace home. Catherine took advantage of the fact that the babies were sleeping and lay down on the couch. She fast asleep.

Catherine woke up with Emily babbling sounds.

Catherine pulled the cart closer to her.

Hey, my love. You want to talk? Talk to Mom.

Catherine caught her in the lap and Emily smiled at her.

Mom went to see Dad. He'll be fine, my love. Soon, soon, he will be here.

Catherine kissed Emily's forehead and hugged her.

Dad is missing you. Did you know? I know you miss him too. He also misses his brothers. Let's change that diaper?

Catherine changed Emily's diaper and put it in the cart again. Emily was silent, watching the television.

Doris came from the street, as if nothing had happened.

Hey Catherine. How is my son?

I thought you went to see him, Doris, because you left the children with another kid.

Go, Catherine. Grace is not a child anymore.

But she's not an adult either. I went to the hospital trusting that you would be with them.

They're fine, are not they? That's what matters.

Oh my God ! I need my husband.

At the hospital, the effect of sedation was passing and Steve opened his eyes.

Danny, now I remember the car hitting me. Catherine was right to be angry. I was an idiot, reckless.

Yes, you're right. You were an idiot. You have forgotten that you now live for four, or rather, five. You, Catherine and the children.

Yeah, you're right. Where's my phone, Danny?

I handed it to Catherine.

I want to call her. Steve said.

Take mine.

Thank you, Danny.

Catherine answered the phone in alarm, thinking that something bad had happened.

Calm down Cath, it's me.

Steve ... she said, relieved. How are you?

I'm fine, Catherine. I called to hear your voice.

Sorry, I could not go back to the hospital today.

It's all right. And my other loves, how are they?

They are well. They're watching cartoons. They are calm. I learned from Grace.

Steve smiled. Catherine, how did we not think of this before?

It's true, sailor.

Cath, I love you.

I love you too, sailor. Get better soon!

I'll get better. For you, for them. I'm crazy to go home.

We too.

Bye, Cath.

Bye, sailor. You're my life.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day Mary and Joan arrived at Catherine and Steve's house.

Mary, what a surprise! Catherine said embracing her.

And you, Joan? of a kiss on the aunt. Said Catherine.

Between Mary, store your things in the bedroom.

Maria, how are you, dear daughter? Doris said, coming down the stairs.

Hi Mom. I'm fine and you?.

Everything's good. Did you come to see your brother?

Yes. I came to help Catherine too.

Thank you Mary. I will not say I d'ont need, because it would be a lie. "Catherine said.

I'm going to the hospital to see him.

When I get back, I'll stay the kids so you can go. "Mary told Catherine.

All right, Mary.

Mary went to the hospital to see Steve.

Hey brother. How are you?

Hey, Mary. Thank you for coming.

What is happening, for you to call me urgently?

It's Catherine, Mary. She is destabilized, unable to look after the children alone. Mama's there, but she's driving Catherine crazy. She just wants to take care of John and complains about the girls. Grace told Danny that Doris left her alone with my children. Help Catherine, please, Mary.

Calm down Steve, do not exalt yourself. I'll help her. Doris does not care about Joan either. Which makes me believe she's always liked you better. That's why she only likes John. He is more and more like you.

Thank you Mary.

You're welcome brother. Now I'm going so that Catherine can come and see you.

Okay.

Catherine went to the hospital and Mary stayed with the children.

Hey, sailor!

Hey, my love. Come here.

Catherine went to him and gave him a soft kiss.

How are you today?

I'm better. I really want to go home. I'm losing the growth of children.

I also want you to go home soon, but only when you are recovered. I've brought some pictures for you to see.

Steve picked up her phone to see the photos.

Michelle smiling. My little princess. John, my champion, too. And Emily, my smiling little girl. I love so much.

Three weeks later, Steve was released from the hospital. Danny took him home.

When he arrived, he found the whole living room of the house festooned with balloons and welcome messages. And the babies were in their strollers waiting for him.

Catherine came to greet him with a long hug.

Welcome home, sailor.

Thank you, Cath. Said Steve kissing her.

Joan also came and hugged Steve's leg.

Hey, uncle.

Steve bent down and hugged Joan.

Hey, my little girl.

Mary hugged Steve, too.

Thank you, Mary, for everything.

And Doris, incredible as it may seem, was still there.

My dear son, it's great to see you back.

Thank you mom. Steve said.

So also the team staff was there to greet you back. Kamekona, Flipa, Grace and Charlie, Duke, Noelani and Naele were also there.

No one works anymore, no? Question Steve.

Danny, I also want to thank you for everything you've done for us. Said Catherine.

You're welcome, Catherine. It's not necessary to thank. There's a lot to eat, right? Danny said.

Yes, Danny. Feel free. Catherine said.

Let's eat, people! Danny said.

While everyone went into the yard, Lou was at the barbecue, Steve approached his babies. He sat down on the couch and Catherine brought the baby carts to him.

Hey you guys. I missed my loves, so much. Steve said with tears in his eyes.

When they heard his father's voice, they were agitated.

Look, Steve. They know it's you. They did not forget his voice. Catherine said.

And to think that I got so close to not seeing them ever again. That hurts, Cath.

I know. But that's over. You're here, that's what matters.

Steve got Emily. Put John and Michelle here. He told Catherine by opening his other arm.

Catherine put them in Steve's arms and he hugged them all.

Come here you too. Steve told Catherine.

Catherine hugged them.

Cath, knows even if I had died, I would love my family forever. What I feel for you and my sons goes beyond life ...


	33. Chapter 33

Babies are now six months old. Steve was fully recovered from the accident and had returned to work for some time.

Although the day was still crazy in the McGarretts' home, Catherine was already in control of the situation.

Catherine, I have to go now. Everyone already had their breakfast, all took bath, are accommodated in the playpen, I think nothing is missing.

Miss my kiss, sailor. Catherine said.

That I would not forget. Steve said kissing her.

Have a nice day, stay safe. Tell everyone I said hello!

Okay, I say. See you later. Take good care of my treasures.

I got it! Said Catherine smiling.

So my three cuddly babies, now it's just us. Collaborate with Mommy. Said Catherine for the babies.

Steve arrived in his thirst cheerful and smiling. What else could he expect from life? He was with Catherine, he had three beautiful children. It was all he needed in life.

Good morning people. What we have for today?

For now, only paperwork. Tani said.

Okay, take care of it then, Tani.

Oh no. Tani said, grunting.

Junior laughed at her.

Help her with this, Junior. Steve said.

Yes, sir. Said Junior, annoyed.

These two ... Steve thought.

Steve went to his office. Danny followed.

Danny was smiling at him.

What is it, Danny?

Tell me, the reason for all this happiness.

My family Danny. It's the reason for my happiness.

And?

Okay, you're very indiscreet, you know that? Last night the babies slept much of the night.

And you and Catherine made up for catch up... That's why all this happiness. Danny said smiling.

Nice detective work. Steve said.

Steve's phone rang.

McGarrett!

We have a case, Danny. Call Junior and Lou. Leave Tani here.

I am liking it. Now you're even driving better. Are you sure you're Steve McGarrett? Or is it another spirit that has returned from death? Danny said when they were in the car.

Do not be ridiculous, Danny!

I do not want to risk much more. I have to think about my children.

When you don't had children you did not thinked about in my children. Danny said.

Of course I thought, Danny.

Oh, I do not think so! You always drove like crazy, you made me throw a bomb in the ocean, and another thousand times over the time you put us in danger.

You're very ungrateful, you know that? Steve said.

Me, ungrateful?

Shut up, Danny. We arrived.

They got out of the car, Lou and Junior arrived just behind.

What happened, Duke? Steve asked.

Mother and two sons shot and the father is missing.

They're dead?

No, they were taken unconscious to the hospital. The children are in a more critical situation.

They are children? How old?

Two and four years. Duke said.

Do you think it was the father? Steve asked as he entered the scene of the crime. There are signs of bodily struggle. They do not seem to be from a man against a woman. And yes, two men. Steve said analyzing the scene of the crime.

Danny, tell Tani to find out everything about this family, especially the father.

Okay, Steve.

Steve went to the hospital to see if he could talk to his mother. He also saw the children in the hospital. His heart was broken because he now had children and did not know how anyone, especially a father, could do that with two such innocent beings.

Mrs. Médicy, who did this to you and the children? Was it your husband?

No. My husband borrowed money from a man and could not pay. That man forced him to choose between me and the children. He forced him to shoot me and then he shot the children himself. And he took my husband. Will my children be well?

Yes, Mrs. Médicy . They'll be fine. And I'm going to get this man who did this to his family.

Tani, the father of this family owed money to a man named Jonas Milley.

Steve, I know him. And I know where to get it.

Do you know him? Steve asked.

Yes, my father already had to take money from this man. And not paying it is a death sentence. Tani said.

Okay, Tani. Do not do anything by yourself. Wait for me and Danny.

Steve got a call from Duke.

Talk Duke!

Steve, we found our man. He was trying to jump off a bridge because he believed his family was dead.

Duke, he's innocent. I'm going to get the culprit. Steve said, determined.

After all day, Steve went home.

Hey, sailor. You're too late today. Catherine said.

Hey. Steve said, hugging her. It was a long hug.

Today's case had saddened him up a lot. He could not imagine something like that happening to his kids or him having to choose between Catherine and them.

Did you get the kids to sleep, alone? What progress, Mrs. McGarrett. I'm proud of you. You fulfilled the mission well. And since they are asleep, how about we continue from where we left off yesterday?

Only if it is now, sailor ...


	34. Chapter 34

The babies were now one year old.

Steve and Catherine celebrated the birthday's one year of yours children with a big party, with the presence of family and friends. Even Kono and Chin were there to celebrate with Steve and Catherine.

They came home very tired. The children were already walking and did not stop for a minute.

Steve, I'm very happy. We survived the first year! Catherine said.

Yes, Catherine. I think the most difficult phase is over. Steve said.

You are completely mistaken. Mary said.

Wait until the girls start dating ... said Doris.

Mom, do you want I have a heart attack? Steve asked Doris.

Catherine smiled. That's it, sailor. One day you are hunting, the other is the hunted. Do you think my dad liked it when I took you home first time?

I thought he liked me. Steve said.

And he liked you. But not at first.

This conversation is not good. I'm at least 20 years old to get used to the idea of seeing Emily and Michelle... dating.

Twenty years, Steve? You're living out of reality! Mary said.

Catherine, are we going to bathe the children and put them to sleep? I do not want to talk about this with you three anymore. Steve said, taking the girls on their lap and up the stairs.

Catherine, Mary, and Doris laughed a lot of the Steve.

He really is jealous of the girls. But I bet he're going to encourage John to be a flirt. Said Doris.

Sure enough, it will. Catherine said.

Go Catherine! Go help him with the kids. Said Doris.

Okay, said Catherine, picking up John.

Come on, Joan. You also need a shower. Mary said.

John... Too bad you're not here to see how our family has grown. Doris said thinking high.

The kids were in the tub. John and Michelle played with their toys, and Emily touched Catherine's face, babbling words.

Mommy! Emily said.

And Daddy , Emily? Tell Daddy. Steve said.

Mommy !

Why does not anyone listen to me in this house?

I spend all day with them, Steve.

Are you saying I'm an absent father, Catherine?

No, Steve. But you have to agree that you have not spent much time at home lately.

Catherine said affectionately.

I know, but all the time I have, I do my best to get by with them.

I know. I'm sorry, I should not have said that. Catherine said.

All right, Cath.

But Catherine saw that Steve was upset.

Let's get them out of the water? Steve asked Catherine.

Yes, enough of bath. It's time to sleep.

After the children slept, Steve and Catherine were in bedroom.

Steve, are you upset? I'm so sorry. But I've really missed you. When you're not in 5-0, you're at that restaurant that never opens.

I'll try to improve this. Steve said hugging Catherine.

I hope so. Catherine said kissing Steve.

Do not tease me. We have visitors at home. You know how you can "talk" out loud. Steve said.

I know, said Catherine, smiling. But we can to kiss a lot.

Yes, we can. Steve said.


	35. Chapter 35

Catherine woke up alone in bed. It was Saturday, and she hoped Steve was not called in for any case or Danny dragged him to that restaurant.

Steve has spent little time at home and she is overworked. Even with a person who cleans the house three times a week, there are always a lot of kid things, scattered about the house. And with the children walking, the care with them had to be folded. And it was all Catherine's business.

Catherine sat on the bed and soon Michelle and Emily came in and Steve was behind them.

Here's Mommy. Steve said to the girls.

They were looking for you, Catherine. One of these days, they will jump out of the crib.

And John? Catherine asked.

John is still asleep.

Did Dad ever change his diapers? Have daddy given the bottle? Catherine asked.

No, Catherine. Steve said.

I already imagined that. Catherine said.

Come with Mom. Let's change the diapers.

And you, Steve, please make the bottles. Catherine said annoyed.

Something wrong with you, my love? Asked Steve.

Steve's phone rang.

Steve, if you walk out that door today, you will not find me or the kids when you get back.

Steve saw that it was Danny calling him.

All right, Catherine. I'm not going to answer, okay?

What's happening with you?

I just want your help, Steve. I just want you to care about me and your kids. You want to live , as if we did not exist.

Catherine, this is not true.

That's how I feel. She said.

I need some time for myself, Steve. You leave the house every day. I do not see anyone, I do not talk to anyone. Do you know, how long I have not done my nails or my hair?

Catherine several times I wanted to hire a person to help you take care of them, but you do not trust to leave them with anyone.

I trusted my husband to help me. Said Catherine.

Okay, I'll be right back, Catherine.

Steve came back a few minutes later.

Catherine, make a small suitcase. You go to a SPA and will stay there until tomorrow night. I'll take care of the kids. I understand you need some time alone, you need to talk to other women.

Now? She asked.

Yes, now.

Ok, I think it will be good for me.

So go. I'll change the diapers and make the bottles. I just want to see you happy.

Steve said.

Catherine packed her suitcase, said goodbye for the children and went to the SPA.

Steve stayed with the children. John woke up, Steve made the bottles and changed his diapers. After that he put the kids to watch cartoons and thought they would be all right.

But they started to walk around the house, looking for their mother.

Emily and Michelle went to the door because they saw Catherine come out and looked at Steve as if they were asking: Where is Mom?

John was exploring the house and tinkering everything.

Steve saw that it would not be easy to take care of them alone for two days.

Danny insisted on calling Steve.

McGarrett! No, I can not go to the restaurant today, Danny. I'm taking care of the children. Catherine doesn't be home.

Danny insisted.

Danny, I already said I can not. This restaurant is going to end my marriage, Danny. Solve whatever you have to solve without me. You always say I do everything wrong. So, solve it.

Catherine wanted to relax, but she could not stop thinking about how Steve was dealing with the children. She had already done her nails, her hair and now she would do a relaxing massage. She was loving it.

Meanwhile, at home, John was driving Steve crazy. He was taking everything out of the place.

John, do not do this!

John looked at Steve, smiled, and continued what he was doing.

Michelle and Emily were calling for Catherine, in their language.

Stop! You three, stop! Steve shouted.

And the children began to cry.

Oh, my God, Catherine! I want you back. Steve said aloud.


	36. Chapter 36

Catherine spent a relaxing day at the SPA.

Oh my God. This is wonderful. Catherine said.

But at the end of the day, she was missing Steve and the kids. She called Steve.

Steve was crazy about the kids crying. They were missing their mother.

Catherine?

Hey, Steve. How are the kids?

They're all right, Catherine. I have everything under control. They have already showered, already dined and now go to sleep.

Steve, you're lying. Catherine said.

Of course I'm lying, Cath. They do not stop crying. But at some point they will get bored and sleep. Enjoy your stay and do not worry.

I will try. Catherine said.

Good night, Cath. I love you.

Good night, Steve. I love you too. And I love my children.

Steve was in the bedroom with the kids. There were toys all over the bedroom.

Catherine lay down to sleep, but she could not. She was lying down, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

I can not stay here while they're at home crying. My babies must be feeling abandoned. And the feeling of abandonment is one of the worst things that exists. Catherine said to herself.

Steve was sitting on the floor, trying to distract the children. Emily opened her arms to Steve and said Daddy . Steve was very pleased. It was the first time he heard one of them say Daddy . Catherine had said they said Daddy , when he was not home.

That's my dear. I'm the daddy. Come here. Steve said taking Emily and placing her on his lap.

Michelle lay on the floor among the toys and was sleepy.

John was wide awake, stirring everything as usual.

John, your mom is a hero. You are very stubborn, my son.

Mommy ? John said looking around, looking for her.

The bedroom door opened and Catherine could see the children's smiles of happiness. John grinned, Michelle was almost asleep and got up to go to her mother, and Emily came down from Steve's lap to go to Catherine.

Hi, my loves, Mom could not stand being away from you.

Mommy ! Michelle said.

Catherine, it's good to see you. But I could do it. Steve said.

I do not doubt that, Steve. Said Catherine smiling.

Catherine also sat on the floor next to Steve.

Steve kissed her.

I missed you so much. I could not sleep knowing they were crying, Steve. But I'll be able to return to the SPA another day. You paid two days and I only used one.

Okay. I missed you too.

Catherine got the kids to sleep.

Go take a shower, Steve. Catherine said entering the room.

I'm going,Cath.

Steve took a long shower and then lay down next to Catherine.

Catherine, since when's John so stubborn?

Since the day he was born, Steve. Catherine said smiling.

Emily called me Daddy today.

And how did you feel?

Very happy.

They say the word daddy when you're not at home, as if they're asking for you.

And did you like the SPA? Steve asked.

Yes it's very good. Catherine said.

You are very beautiful.

Thank you. It was a very relaxing day.

That's nice. Steve said.

Yes.

I also need to relax and only you can help me.

And how can I help you, Commander?

You can help me with a massage, with a kiss, with affection ...

Only that? Catherine asked.

No, I want more.

Okay, I think I can do this. Catherine said.

You know, Cath, when I most needed someone, you came into my life. We did not know each other, we did not know each other's existence and yet, when our eyes met, our hearts were invaded by affinity, physical attraction, and affection. When I look back, I see that we have come a long way here. Forgive me if I have not helped you as I should.

You look so romantic today, sailor. I think I need to get out of the house more often. Catherine said smiling.

I love when you call me a sailor ... Come here!


	37. Chapter 37

Catherine and Steve's children are 18 months old now.

Catherine was tired of staying home and decided to go for a walk with the children. Generally, she only left the house with Steve, because he helped her with the children.

Catherine put the children in her car and left. She led them to a beautiful square with playground and let them play, always following them closely.

She also talked to other mothers. She missed interacting with other people.

The children had a great time. And Catherine too.

And now, my loves? Are we going to surprise Daddy ?

Daddy ! John said.

Let's go see Dad. Catherine said.

Catherine was to headquarters with the kids, but she found Steve agitated.

Catherine, what are you doing here?

Hey, Steve. I was tired of staying home. I took the kids to play. I came here to see if you wanted to go to lunch, but I can see that you will not be able to go.

You chose a bad day to leave the house, Catherine.

Hey, be welcome girls. said Danny to Emily and Michelle.

And you, my comrade? Danny said shaking John's hand.

John smiled.

Look how he's smiling! Danny said.

He is smiling because he has found a new place to explore. He is very curious. Steve said.

Does he look like someone I know? Danny said.

Enough talk, Danny. Lou, Junior and Tani. You come with us.

And who's going to stay here? Jerry went to the doctor. Lou said.

It is true. I forgot. Catherine, I need a favor. Steve said.

I thought I'd never hear it again. Said Catherine smiling.

Funny. Listen, seriously. Stay here with the kids. There's a big chase going on on Oahu, I do not want you to get out of here. I'll call if we need your help. Do you still know how to use the smart desk?

Sure, but I did not see anything happening on the streets. Said Catherine.

Great. I love you. Steve said giving a quick kiss In Catherine and the children.

Be safe! Said Catherine.

Ok. Cath, do me one more favor.

What?

Do not let John play in my office. Put the kids in Danny's office.

Wait, Steve. Why in my office? The kids is yours.

There are a lot more things for him to break in my office than in yours.

John will not break anything in anyone's office. Do not speak ill of my little boy. Catherine said.

Steve left with the team and Catherine stayed in the headquarters with the children. She was expecting information from Steve at any time.

Catherine was surprised when she saw Lori enter.

Lori?

Catherine, how are you?

I am fine. Good to see you.

It's good to see you too. Lori said.

Lori saw the children.

And who are these babies? They Are your?

Yes, they are my children with Steve.

Congratulations. They are beautiful. But with a father like Steve, they could only be beautiful.

It is true. Catherine said, with jealousy.

Did you come to visit?

Yes, I'm on vacation. I came to visit the team.

They are not. From the team you met, only Steve and Danny remained. Chin and Kono are no longer in Hawaii.

What a pity! I'd like to see them. Tell Danny and Steve that I'll come see them before I leave Hawaii.

I'll tell them, Lori. Certainly. Catherine said.

Some time later...

Steve called Catherine.

Cath, it's okay now. We got them.

You did not even give me a chance to work a little, Steve.

Sorry Cath. We are coming back. I'll take you and the kids to get something to eat.

Okay, Steve.

Steve and the team arrived at headquarters.

Let's go? Where do you want to have lunch? Asked Steve.

Let's go to Kamekona. I think kids will like shrimp. You and Danny had a visit today.

Who?

Lori. She's on vacation in Hawaii. Catherine said.

Steve felt jealousy in Catherine's voice.

Are you jealous, Mrs. McGarrett?

I'm.

Do not stay. It's just you that I love...


	38. Chapter 38

Steve was smiling.

What is it, Steve? Are you laughing alone?

I'm laughing at the kids, Cath. John wants to play ball and the girls do not want to.

Three years, Steve. How fast they are growing! I miss when they were babies. Catherine said.

I also have. But we have to admit that everything is easier now.

It is true.

You're distracting me. I almost let the steaks burn.

Steve was baking the steaks on the grill.

I'll get more beers for Tani and Junior. Pay attention to children. Catherine said.

Daddy, I want meat!

Do you want meat, Michelle? Dad cuts the steak for you. Steve said to Michelle.

Steve handed Michelle a piece of steak. Emily saw it, and wanted steak too.

Daddy's gonna cut it, Emily. Go get John to eat, too.

John, Daddy is calling you to eat steak. Emily said.

I want more Daddy. Said Michelle

Steve cut several pieces of steak and handed it to the children.

Tani and Junior, come eat. Catherine said, putting the beers and juice to the children, on the table.

Mommy , I want juice. John said.

Catherine took the juice from John.

Take your juice, my love.

Mommy , Emily and Michelle do not want to play ball with me.

When Daddy finishes our lunch, he plays ball with you. OK?

Okay, Mommy .

Michelle and Emily also wanted juice.

Catherine gave juice to the girls.

Why do not you two want to play ball with John? Catherine asked.

It's very annoying to play ball, Mommy . Michelle said.

I want to play doll. Emily said.

It's all right. But you could play ball with him, just a little bit.

All right, Mommy . Just a little. Michelle said.

Thank you dear!

You see, Tani. In a while, you'll be going through it. Catherine said smiling.

In a long time, Catherine.

Because? Junior, what's missing for you propose to Tani ?

Junior did not know what to answer.

Cath, do not be indiscreet. Steve said.

I want to know too, Catherine. Tani said.

I know. You have to go to work at the CIA. For Steve, it was a great incentive. Catherine laughed.

Cath!

I'm just joking, Steve!

That's a good idea, Catherine. Tani said laughing too.

It worked for me. Catherine said looking at Steve.

I think you've had too much to drink. You're talking bullshit. Do not listen to her, Tani. Steve said.

Catherine and Tani laughed a lot.

Emily came to Steve crying.

Daddy ...

What happened dear?

Michelle hit me.

Michelle, come here!

Michelle walked over to Steve.

Why did you hit your sister? asked Steve.

She threw sand at me, Daddy.

You have to talk to me or your mother. You can not beat each other. Did you understand?

Yes Daddy . Michelle said with tears in her eyes.

What about you, Emily? If you throw sand at your sister again, you will be punished. Did you understand?

Yes Daddy .

Emily also had tears in her eyes.

Now, go play! No fights!

Wow, boss! Military discipline? Tani asked.

It's for their good. Steve said.

He talks like that sometimes. But when they cry, he repents. Catherine said.

Mary and I did never fight like that.

I did not have anyone to fight with. I was the only daughter. Catherine said.

They have to be friends. Steve said.

You're right, my love. What would I do without you? Catherine said smiling.


	39. Chapter 39

At the end of the day, Tani and Junior left. Catherine bathed the children and put them to sleep.

Steve cleaned the kitchen and then took a relaxing bath. When he finished the shower, Catherine was waiting for him on the bed.

Steve looked at her with a serious expression.

What, Steve?

I did not enjoy hearing you talking about the CIA again.

I was only joking, Steve. Going back to the CIA is something that does not go through my mind, dear.

Come here, Catherine said, pulling him into bed.

I do not change you and my children for nothing in this world. You are my life. Catherine said kissing Steve.

Steve deepened the kiss and soon the clothes were on the floor.

At the height of the moment, Emily woke up and went to the door of Steve and Catherine's room.

Mommy!

Emily? Now? Steve said in frustration.

I'm so sorry, Steve. We'll continue later. Catherine said.

Hold on a second, Emily. Catherine said, getting dressed.

Catherine opened the bedroom door.

What happened dear?

I want water. Emily said.

Okay, let's drink some water then.

Catherine took Emily to the kitchen and poured water for her.

Emily drank the water and then wanted to watch television.

No, Emily. Now you're going back to your bed. This is not the time to watch TV. You're going back to sleep. Catherine said taking Emily to the bedroom.

Catherine put Emily to sleep again and checked Michelle and John. She noticed that John did not look well.

She checked if he had a fever, but he wasn't hot.

Catherine returned to her room where Steve was waiting for her.

Steve, we have to get John to the doctor. I think he's not well. He looks tired, dark-eyed, disheartened. He's been like this for at least two days.

But he joked today, Catherine. I did not notice anything different about him.

But he's different. I know. Catherine said.

Okay. Tomorrow we'll take him to the doctor. Now, can we continue where we left off? Steve asked.

To Continue where we left off? No. I think we should start all over again. Catherine said smiling, locking the door.

The next morning Steve got up and made breakfast.

Catherine also got up and had breakfast with Steve.

Steve kissed her. Did you sleep well?

Wonderfully well, sailor.

How nice. Steve said smiling.

Will you be able to take the children to the doctor with me?

Is not it just John who goes to the doctor?

Since we're going to the doctor, let's check all three. Catherine said.

I'll go with you.

Okay. I'll wake them up. Catherine said.

Steve and Catherine took the children to the doctor.

The doctor asked questions and checked the children.

The girls are well. John needs to do some exams. The doctor said.

Steve stayed with the girls while Catherine accompanied John on the exams.

After waiting for the results, Steve and Catherine were called by the doctor.

So, doctor? Is something wrong with my son? Steve asked.

Yes. John has leukemia.

What? My son has leukemia? Catherine said, her eyes filled with tears.

I'm sorry, Mrs. McGarrett. We need to do some more specific tests and start treatment as soon as possible.

Oh my God! Catherine said.

Stay calm, Cath. Steve said.

How will be this treatment, doctor? Steve asked.

I'll explain, Mr. McGarrett.

While Steve talked to the doctor, John did some more tests. Catherine was bewildered.

At the end of the day, they returned home.

Catherine sat at the table and looked at John. She could not hold back the tears.

Mommy, why are you crying? Michelle asked.

It's nothing, my love. Mom's fine. OK?

Okay, Michelle said, returning to watch TV.

Cath, do not cry in front of the children.

Steve, I do not know how I can handle this. Catherine said.

I am here. Let's go through this together. Steve said hugging Catherine.

Why our baby, Steve?

He'll get over this, Cath. He'll be fine...


	40. Chapter 40

Steve had already bathed the kids and now was making the dinner. He knew that Catherine was inconsolable at the discovery of John's illness.

It was difficult for him to also know that his son had a serious illness, but he knew it was much worse for her. She was the mother who begot him for nine months, who cared for him much more hours a day than Steve.

In fact, Steve was feeling guilty for not realizing that John was sick. Just Catherine noticed.

Cath, go, have a shower and then come to dinner. The food is almost ready.

I don't want to eat anything, Steve.

But you need to eat. John needs us now more than ever. If you get sick too, who will take care of it? I understand what you're feeling, my love.

I'm afraid of losing John, Steve.

We'll not lose it. Come here. Steve said hugging Catherine.

It will be difficult, but we'll win. John will be fine. But do not cry near the children, please. Steve said as he stroked her head.

I almost lost you and now John gets sick. I can't stand it.

Yes, you can. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. Or did you fool me? Steve said smiling, trying to soften her pain.

I'll be right back, said Catherine to Steve.

Ok. We're waiting for you Steve said.

Steve finished dinner and sat down on the couch to watch TV with the kids. Now that he knew that John was sick, he saw how his son was discouraged.

Steve put his son on his lap and hugged him.

Dad loves you, son. Steve said to John.

I love you too, daddy.

What about me, daddy? Asked Emily.

I love you too, Emily.

What about me, daddy? Michelle asked.

I love you too, Michelle.

I love you three, okay?

Catherine took a shower and returned to dinner with Steve and the children.

Mom's back, let's have dinner. Steve said to the children.

The family had dinner and Catherine took the children to brush their teeth, and then laid them on the bed to sleep.

Steve cleaned the kitchen, fed Eddie, and then went to his room.

Steve waited for Catherine in the bedroom, but she stayed in the children's bedroom.

Steve went to the children's bedroom and saw Catherine sitting on John's bed, stroking his son's hair.

Steve went to Catherine. Let's go to the bedroom, Cath. The children have already fallen asleep. You need to rest, too.

ok, my love. Catherine said.

Catherine lay on the bed and Steve hugged her.

A while ago I was alone in the world, working for the CIA. And today, I can't imagine my life without you and the kids. Catherine said.

I also can not imagine my life without you and without my little McGarretts. We are a happy family and we are going to help our son overcome this problem. Steve said looking into Catherine's eyes.

I love you, you know that? Catherine said.

I know. I love you too, honey. Love of my life!


	41. Chapter 41

Steve and Catherine couldn't sleep. Steve sat on the bed and ran his hands over his face.

You also don't sleeped? Catherine asked.

No, I couldn't . I am very worried. I hoped this could happen to me because of the radiation. I never thought this could happen to John. He's going to suffer a lot from the treatment, Cath.

Two days from now we have to take him to the specialist doctor. Catherine said.

I'm taking John for the treatment, Cath. It doesn't make sense the girls to also spend hours in a hospital. You stay at home with our girls.

I'm afraid he thinks I don't care about him if I don't go, Steve.

He'll not think that, Cath.

When he needs me the most, will not I be around? But I also know it's not fair about the girls.

Catherine hugged Steve and they both remained silent.

I'm going for a swim, Cath.

But it's two o'clock in the morning, Steve.

I know, Cath. But I need it. Steve said, getting up.

Okay, said Catherine.

Steve went swimming and Catherine could not stay in bed either. She went to the bedroom, and watched the children sleep.

Steve arrived at headquarters before the rest of the team and remained in his office.

When the team arrived, realized something was wrong with Steve, but only Danny had the nerve to ask.

Steve? Danny knocked on the door.

Come in, Danny. Steve said disheartened.

What happened friend? You do not look good to me today. Danny said.

I'm not well, Danny. My world is crumbling.

Don't tell me Catherine's gone again. Danny said.

No, Danny. Of course not.

So what is it?

It's John. He has leukemia.

What? Asked Danny.

That's what you heard. My little boy is seriously ill. Catherine and I are very worried about John.

I'm so sorry, Steve. If you need anything, I'm here. Danny said.

Thank you, Danny. I'm going to need you to lead the team on the days when I'll need take John to do the treatment.

Okay, said Danny.

Steve was called to a crime scene and took the entire team.

Danny, please, use your Detective experience. I can't reason. I can only think of my son. Steve said, running his hand over his forehead.

What's going on, man? Lou asked.

My son is very sick, Lou.

I'm so sorry, Steve. But I'm sure he'll be fine.

It's not that simple, Lou.

Steve got a call from Catherine.

Hi, Cath?

Steve, I'm sorry to interrupt you.

It's okay, Cath. What is going on?

John has a fever and I'm worried. Catherine said.

Take it easy, Cath. This fever may be unrelated to the disease. Have you given the anti-thermal to him?

Yes. Catherine said.

So, wait a little while for the remedy to have effect.

Okay. Catherine said.

Look, my love, I understand your concern, but we'll not despair, okay?

Bye, Steve. Catherine said, hanging up the phone.

Steve didn't like Catherine hanging up the phone.

Catherine hung up the phone because tears were already streaming down her face.

Mama, do not cry. I love you . Said John, who was on her lap.

I love you too my baby. Catherine said to John.

And me, Mom? You love Me? Michelle asked.

Of course I love you dear. Said Catherine to Michelle.

Mom loves me. Emily said.

I love you too, dear. Said Catherine to Emily.

You three are the best thing that ever happened in my life. Catherine said to the children.

At the end of the day, Steve went home.

Catherine was in the room with the children.

Hey.

Hey, Steve. Catherine said.

Hey, Steve. Michelle said imitating Catherine.

Not Steve, Michelle. I'm the daddy. You know it.

Daddy dear! Emily said, wanting Steve to pick her up.

Hi my love. Come here with Daddy. Steve said taking Emily in his lap.

Emily gave Steve a kiss.

Steve smiled.

Dad, I want your lap too. Michelle said holding out her arms.

Steve took Michelle in his lap as well.

Catherine was sitting on the floor and John was on her lap.

Steve put the girls down and sat down next to Catherine.

What about you, buddy? Aren't you going to talk to Dad? Steve said to John.

Daddy , John is sick. Michelle said.

I didn't say anything to them. Catherine said to Steve.

But this little girl here is very smart. Steve said tickling Michelle.

John will be fine. You and Emily are still going to play a lot of ball with John. Said Steve to Michelle.

Is Daddy right, buddy? Said steve to John.

John just shook his head stating that yes.

Ball's boring, daddy. Said Emily.

Steve smiled.

Only our girls to make us smile, right? Steve said to Catherine.

Yes.

How is he? Steve asked.

The fever has passed, but he is sad. Said Catherine.

Steve nodded.

It's time for dinner. Said Catherine.

Let's go down to dinner. Steve said getting up and taking John in his lap.

Come, girls! Catherine said holding Emily and Michelle's hand.

Catherine served dinner. Steve fed John giving food in your mouth.

I don't want it, Daddy. John said to Steve.

John, if you don't eat, you'll get weak and you'll not be able to swim with me. Eat a little, son.

John ate a little. After dinner, Steve took the kids to brush their teeth and put them to sleep.

Catherine cleaned the kitchen and then went into the bedroom. She took a shower and lay down.

Catherine and Steve were very tired.

When Steve went to the bedroom, Catherine had already fallen asleep. Steve lay down too and slept hugged with her.


	42. Chapter 42

Steve took John into the consultation with the specialist. They had a long talk and John started the same day treatment. The doctor warned Steve that John would have reactions and would feel very bad after each treatment session.

Catherine stayed home with Emily and Michelle. Aside from worrying about John, she was also worried about something else.

Steve came home with John late in the afternoon.

Catherine was waiting for them anxiously. She went to the car to pick up John.

Catherine was frightened by what she saw.

Steve ...

Keep calm, Cath. The doctor said this would happen. He's already started treatment.

Catherine saw John prostrate in the baby chair, in his dirty clothes because he had vomited, and tears streaming down his face.

Mommy ! John said raising his arms to Catherine.

Catherine caught him and hugged him.

I'm here, my baby. Mommy will take care of you.

Catherine bathed John put clean clothes in him, and laid him on the bed. She fondled John's hair.

The girls went to the bedroom to see John.

Mommy , why is John like this? Asked Emily.

John isn't well, my dear. He needs to rest.

Cath, we need to talk later.

Yes, we do, Steve.

Come on, girls. Let Mom take care of John. He needs silence. Steve said taking the girls into the living room.

Catherine took care of John while Steve took care of the girls. Steve made dinner, too.

John ate very little.

After some time, Catherine managed to make him sleep.

Steve also took the girls to sleep.

My loves, don't do noise please, so as not to wake your brother. Catherine said.

Michelle kissed John's cheek carefully so she would not wake him.

How beautiful, daughter! Catherine said.

I don't want him to get sick, Mommy . I gave him a little kiss to get better.

He'll get better, my love. Now go to bed. Good night. Catherine said kissing Michelle.

Good night Mommy .

Come here, Emily. Good night My Love. Catherine said kissing her.

Good night Mommy .

After the girls slept, Steve called Catherine to talk.

Cath, I have a list of things John can't do. He can't stay in places with many people, should not eat anything outside the home, all his food has to be well cooked even the fruits.

Okay, Steve. Before we continue, I need to tell you something.

What?

I know this is not the right time, but it happened again, Steve. I'm Pregnant.

Are you sure about that?

Yes, I'm. Said Catherine.

Cath, this is a wonderful novelty.

It's another chance for John. Steve said smiling.

How so?

The doctor explained. We can use umbilical cord blood to help heal John if chemotherapy does not work. It was not a very viable option for us, but now that you're already pregnant, that's great Cath.

What do you mean, if chemotherapy doesn't work? Are you telling me that my child is suffering so much and the treatment may not work?

It's a possibility, Catherine. Each person reacts in a way to the treatment. But, the baby, we can't get better news than this. This baby came to save John.

But we can't think of him only as John's savior. It's our son also Steve, as well as John, Emily and Michelle.

I know, Cath. And he'll be very welcome. I'm glad he or she already exists inside you.

Come here. Steve said, pulling Catherine closer to him.

We're going to win this fight, Cath. Steve said hugging her.


	43. Chapter 43

The next day, Steve went to headquarters. He was worried and happy at the same time.

Steve went to Danny's office.

Hey, buddy.

Hey, Steve. So, how was John's medical consultation yesterday?

He started the treatment yesterday and it was very bad, Danny. Seeing my son like that was awful.

I'm so sorry, Steve.

But I also got some good news. I'm going to be a father again.

Oh really? Is Catherine pregnant again?

If I'm saying I'm going to be a father, it's clear that Catherine is pregnant. Steve said.

It could be a child with another woman. That things happen. Danny said.

Not with me, Danny. I'm a faithful man.

I know, I'm just joking. Danny said smiling.

I hope we only have paperwork today. I want to go to lunch at home. Said Steve.

Catherine was at home with the children. John was still feeling sick.

Eat just a little more, my love. You like it so much. Catherine said to John.

Not, Mommy . Said John pushing the bowl of cereal.

Okay. If you don't want to, I'll not force you to eat. Catherine said.

I ate it all, John. Emily said showing her empty bowl to John.

Me too. Michelle said.

John didn't answer his sisters. John was very like Steve, didn't like to talk about him much, but he was very affectionate. He also didn't like fighting with the girls, he was more protective.

John left the table and lay down on the couch. He asked Catherine to watch cartoons.

Of course sweetheart. Mommy turns the television on for you. Said Catherine.

Steve came home at lunchtime. Catherine was putting the children's food on the plate.

Steve saw John lying on the couch and went over to him.

Hey, son! Said Steve running his hand through John's hair. Some of John's tufts of hair stayed on Steve's fingers.

Steve, I'm glad you came home for lunch. Catherine said putting the children's plates on the table.

Cath, come here. Steve said.

What, Steve? Catherine said, approaching him.

Steve showed her the fingers full of John's hair.

Oh my God! Already?

It seems so, Cath.

Catherine was very sad to see John's hair falling.

Don't be like that, Cath. Steve said.

Steve, try to make him eat. He did not eat much for breakfast, "Catherine said.

Steve took John in his lap and led him to the table.

Shall we eat, son? Steve said to John.

I'm not hungry, Dad.

Emily and Michelle, come to lunch, my loves. Catherine said.

Everyone sat at the table for lunch.

Mom and I have something new to tell to you three.

What Daddy? Michelle asked.

You three will win a brother or a sister.

When will she arrive? Asked Emily.

In a few months, Emily. Catherine said.

But we still don't know if it's a girl or a boy. Steve said.

It's a boy. John said.

It will be good if the baby is a boy. He's going to play with you, John. Steve said.

But to play with the baby, you need to eat to stay strong, son. Catherine said.

I'm going to eat just a little more, Mommy . Said John.

Ok. It's great. Said Catherine smiling.

I don't want any more brothers. There are already many brothers in this house. Michelle said angrily.

Don't talk like that, Michelle! I didn't like what you said! Steve said.

Your brother who is going to be born is as important to us as you are! Said Steve annoyed.

Calm down, Steve. This is all jealousy. She is jealous of the baby. In time, it passes. Don't forget that she is a baby too. Said Catherine.

She's already three, Catherine.

But she's a big baby, Steve. Have patience with her.

Ok, I'm sorry. Said Steve.

Okay. Let's finish lunch. Catherine said.

After lunch Steve returned to headquarters.

When he arrived, he found Melissa and Lynn in Danny's office.

Good afternoon. Steve said.

Hey, Steve. How are you? Lynn asked.

I'm fine, Lynn. Thank you.

I'm sorry for your son.

Thanks. He'll be fine. Excuse me, please. Steve said going to his office.

When they left, Steve went to question Danny.

What were they doing here, Danny?

Melissa came to see me and Lynn came with her. They were nearby and decided to stop by. How bad is that?

What do you think Catherine will think if she finds out that Lynn was here?

She'll only know if you tell her. Danny said.

And I've already asked you not to comment on my private life with Melissa. I've asked you this a thousand times, Danny.

Okay, Steve. I'm so sorry.

Don't you think I already have too many problems? They must be very happy to know that Catherine is suffering.

Don't say that, Steve.

Tani knocked on the door.

Sorry to interrupt you two but we have a case. A triple homicide.

Great. I need to distract myself. Steve said coming out of Danny's office.

Did I hear right? He said a triple homicide was great?

He's a little stunned today, Tani. Disregard what he said.


	44. Chapter 44

Six months passed and Steve and Catherine were torn between the joy of waiting for the boy who would arrive in two months and the sadness of seeing John suffering with the disease.

John had been hospitalized a few times. Steve and Catherine shared the care with him.

Catherine was sitting on the couch and the children were playing in the living room. They were waiting for Steve to arrive from work.

Wow! Catherine said.

What was Mama? Asked John.

Your brother is moving a lot, John. Put your hand here for you feel it, son . Catherine said taking John's hand and placing it on his belly.

Wow! Jordan is playing on your belly. He wants to get out of his belly, Mommy . John laughed.

Catherine thought the way John looked forward to Jordan was so handsome.

It seems he knows how brother's birth will be important in treating him. Catherine thought.

I also want to feel my brother in your belly, Mama. Emily smiled.

Come here, daughter. Catherine said taking Emily's hand and placing it on her belly.

Wow! Emily smiled.

He's making a lot of mess, Emily. Said Catherine, smiling.

Come and feel your little brother too, Michelle. Catherine said.

I don't want. Michelle said annoyed.

Michelle, come here. Don't make Mommy sad, please. Catherine said fondly, trying to convince her.

Michelle timidly approached and Catherine took her hand and placed it on her belly. Jordan shifted, and Michelle took the hand away. She got scared.

Did you feel your brother, my dear? He like you. Catherine said to Michelle.

Michelle just shook her head, saying yes.

Steve came home and the children ran to him.

He kissed and hugged her one by one.

Dad brought some chocolate. But you can only eat after dinner. Steve said.

Steve went over to the couch and leaned over to kiss Catherine.

And how is my pregnant beautiful, today?

I'm fine. Just a little tired.

And this little boy here? Steve said kissing Catherine's belly.

He's agitated . The children have already felt it today, including Michelle. Catherine said smiling.

Michelle? What progress! Steve said smiling.

Yes. This jealousy of her is already worrying me. Catherine said.

And how did John spend the day? Steve asked.

He was happy today, but he's weak. I want so badly to see my son healed, Steve.

Me too, Cath.

John is so looking forward to Jordan's arrival. Catherine said.

This is good. Said Steve.

And how was work today? Catherine asked.

We didn't have anything very important today. Just paperwork.

Ok. Go take a shower and I go serve dinner. Said Catherine, getting up.

Catherine, Steve and the kids had dinner. Steve was happy every time he saw his family at the table. He remembered that the lonely days in that house were in the past.

After dinner, the children asked for the chocolate Steve had bought for them.

Steve distributed the chocolates to the children and to Catherine.

These are yours and this is for Jordan. Steve said.

But Daddy , Jordan doesn't eat because he has no teeth. Emily said.

Steve smiled. It's true Emily. He doesn't have teeth yet, but Mommy has.

After the children slept, Steve and Catherine were in the bedroom.

Catherine put her hand under Steve's shirt.

What is it, Steve? Catherine asked as she found a bandage on Steve's chest.

It was just a scratch, Cath.

Did you get shot, Steve? Did not you say you only had paperwork today?

I didn't want to worry you.

What about the bulletproof vest? Catherine asked.

I wasn't wearing it.

Don't be reckless, Steve. You now have four children.

I'm sorry, Cath. I'll be more careful. Said Steve kissing her.

Steve slept, but he woke up in the middle of the night with Catherine moving in bed.

What is it, Cath? Can't sleep?

No. Your son is moving a lot.I'll check the kids. Catherine said getting up.

No, Cath. Stay here, I'll do it. Steve said.

Ok. See how John is.

Steve went and came back.

They are fine, my beautiful wife pregnant. Said Steve, lying down beside her again.

Let me talk to this boy here. Steve said laying his head on her belly.

Hey buddy. Are you listening to Daddy? It's time to sleep. Mom and Dad need to rest, baby. Steve said kissing Catherine's belly.

Catherine laughed.

No use, Steve. Jordan is very happy today and doesn't stay quiet. John said that he wants out of my belly.

He'll not let us sleep. So, can we date a little? Steve asked Catherine.

Would be great. Are you going to be careful? Catherine asked.

Certainly. Come here. Steve said kissing her.


	45. Chapter 45

Danny, I need your help. Steve said entering Danny's office.

Steve, I thought you weren't coming to the headquarters today. Was not Catherine's last Medical consultation before the baby's birth?

Yes. The cesarean section is scheduled for Saturday and I couldn't get anyone to stay with the kids. Mary said she can't come here.

All right, I can keep them. Charlie will be with me this weekend too.

Great. Thank you friend.

And how will the umbilical cord procedure be for John's treatment?

The doctors will take care of this and he will be hospitalized next week. I'm worried, Danny.

He'll be fine, Steve.

I hope so, my friend.

Danny laughed.

What's it? Steve asked.

If some time ago someone told me that you would have four children, I would not believe it. You are a true Breeding bull, my friend.

I would not believe it either. But they exist. Steve said smiling.

On Saturday morning, Steve left the children at Danny's house before taking Catherine to the hospital.

Children, obey Uncle Danny. Catherine said hugging them. Catherine kissed one by one. Mom will miss you so much.

Come back soon, Mommy. Emily said.

Okay. Bye, my loves.

Catherine got in the car and the kids were at the door of Danny's house, waving their hands.

Catherine waved at them as well. She was thrilled.

Catherine was wiping away her tears.

Cath, are you crying?

Oh, Steve. I'll miss them.

But it's only two or three days. Steve said.

I know. Catherine said.

Steve watched the birth of his son. He thought he wouldn't be as thrilled as he was at the birth of the triplets, but the emotion was the same.

Steve took his son in his lap shortly after birth.

Welcome, buddy! Steve said.

Steve showed it to Catherine.

Catherine smiled. My son! Mommy loves you!

Steve handed Jordan over to the nurse.

Thank you for giving me another child, Cath. Steve said to Catherine.

You're welcome, sailor.

In Danny's house ...

Uncle Danno, I'm hungry. Michelle said.

No darling. It's Uncle Danny. Danny!

But Daddy said it's Uncle Danno. Emily said.

Your father doesn't know anything. Danny said.

Daddy knows everything. Said John, in defense of Steve.

What is it? Is it the McGarrett union against me?

Charlie laughed. There are three against you, Dad.

And fourth McGarrett is still being born, Charlie. Am I going to survive this?


	46. Chapter 46

At the end of the day, Danny called Steve.

Steve, your kids are asking to go home.

Seriously, Danny? Steve asked.

Yes. They are bored.

What happened, Steve? Catherine asked.

Wait a minute, Danny. Said Steve.

The kids want to go home. Steve said to Catherine.

Go get them and take them home, Steve. They aren't accustomed to staying out of the house. Me and the baby are fine.

Danny, I'm going to get them.

Okay, Steve. Said Danny.

Goodbye, Cath. I'll be back tomorrow to see you both. Steve said kissing Catherine and Jordan.

Goodbye, Steve. Take good care of children. Catherine said.

Steve went to Danny's house to get the kids. When he arrived the children were already waiting for him at the door.

Michelle, Emily, and John ran to Steve.

Hey. Steve said crouching down, so the kids would hug him.

Let's go home?

Yes! The children answered.

Danny, thanks for taking care of my kids. Steve said.

So how's the baby?

The baby looks a lot like John. He and Catherine are fine.

That's nice. Congratulations daddy! Danny said smiling.

Thank you Danny. Goodnight friend.

Steve put the kids in the car and drove home.

So, did you guys like staying at Uncle Danno's house?

No. Everyone answered at the same time.

But why? Steve asked.

He fought me because I called him Uncle Danno. Michelle said.

And he said you don't know anything. "John said.

And he didn't let us play around, "Emily said.

You three complain a lot. Steve said.

I don't want to stay at Uncle Danno's house anymore. Emily said.

Me neither. said Michelle.

Daddy, was my brother born?

Yes, John. Your brother was born and looks very much like you.

Does he have hair, Daddy? Asked Emily.

Yes, Emily. He has hair.

And Mommy? Michelle asked.

Mommy's fine, Michelle.

Where will I leave them tomorrow? They don't want to be with Danny. Steve thought.

Steve came home and had a surprise. Doris was waiting on the porch with many suitcases.

Steve took the kids out of the car. The children ran toward Doris.

Grandma!

Oh, my grandchildren! Doris said, hugging the children.

Mom?

Hey, Steve. Doris said, hugging him.

What are all those bags, Mom?

I left the CIA, Steve. I'm back, definitely.

Steve laughed. Should I believe that?

Yes. And where is Catherine? Asked Doris.

It's been a year since you didn't show up or call. A lot changes in a year. Steve said.

What has changed? Don't tell me that Catherine abandoned you and the children. Doris whispered into Steve's ear.

Steve laughed.

Catherine's at the hospital, Mom. You won another grandchild today. His name is Jordan.

Oh really? Congratulations, my son.

Thank you mom. Lets go in.

Steve took the suitcases from Doris to the bedroom.

Don't worry, Steve. I will not stay here for long. I intend to buy a house near here.

You living nearby? Will be very good. Kids really like you. Steve said.

I like them too. I wanted to get along with Joan too. Said Doris.

Steve, what happened to John? He has no hair. Is that what I'm thinking?

Yes mom. Leukemia. He's on treatment. Doctors will use Jordan's umbilical cord blood to try to cure it. Steve said.

So that's why Catherine got pregnant again?

No. Actually, it was a happy coincidence. Steve said.

If I had known you were going through this, I would have come sooner. Forgive me, Steve.

It's okay, Mom. You can still help me. Start tomorrow, staying with the kids while I go visit Catherine and the baby.

Of course, son. Certainly.I think they're going to drive me crazy before you get home, but that's okay. Doris said, smiling.

Grandma, come and watch cartoons with me! Emily said entering the room.

I'm coming, my dear. Let Grandma take a shower first.

Come on, Emily! Let Grandma rest a little. Steve said, taking her by the hand.

Steve came downstairs with Emily.

John was watching television and Michelle was lying on the couch crying.

Michelle, what happened? Steve asked.

I want Mommy.

Mommy's coming home soon, daughter. Don't Cry. Want to help Daddy make dinner?

Yes Daddy.

So let's go to the kitchen. Steve said.

John and Emily, stay quiet here in the living room. I'm going to make dinner.

All right, Daddy. John said.

The next day, Steve was getting ready to go to the hospital to visit Catherine and the baby when he got a call from the hospital. The doctors wanted John in for the procedure that day.

Steve talked to John, explaining to the boy that they needed to go to the hospital again.

I don't want to go dad. John said, crying.

I'll stay there with you, my son. Steve said, changing John's clothes.

Steve put the shoes on John and combed him hair.

Come on, son. Steve said, catching him on his lap.

Steve came down the stairs with John. Doris was in the living room with the girls.

Mom, we're going to the hospital now. Said Steve.

Doris kissed John.

Don't cry, dear. Grandma doesn't like to see you crying.

Steve put John on the floor, so the girls could hug him.

Emily and Michelle, hug your brother. Said Steve.

Bye John. Said Emily, hugged him.

Bye brother. Michelle said, kissing John's cheek.

Bye. Said John.

Tani and Junior went to the hospital to visit Catherine and the baby. They found Catherine nervous. She was worried about John's procedure and wanted to see him.

Hey, Catherine. Tani said.

Hey. Glad you arrived. Tani, stay here with the baby, please. I need to see John.

Of course, Catherine. I'll take care of the baby. Tani said.

Hey, Junior. Sorry, I did not talk to you. I am very nervous.

I understand, Catherine. But John will be fine. Said Júnior.

Thanks. Catherine said.

Catherine got permission to see John before the procedure.

Mommy! John said smiling.

Hey, love of my life. Catherine said, trying not to cry.

Catherine hugged him for a long time.

Mommy loves you. You'll be fine, dear.

I love you too, Mommy . John said kissing Catherine.

Catherine, he needs to go. Steve said.

Catherine let go of John and the doctors took him.

Steve hugged her. He's going to be fine, Cath. Our boy is strong, he is a champion.


	47. Chapter 47

Steve and Catherine were advised by the doctors that the procedure was a success and that John was well. His treatment would still last a few more months, but the chances of the cure were much greater now.

Catherine smiled in relief.

Thank my God! Catherine thought.

Steve also breathed a sigh of relief.

Steve, this is so good. Our son will be fine!

That's wonderful, Cath.

Will the girls be able to sleep at Danny's house? You need to be with John.

Actually, the girls aren't with Danny. Steve said.

And who are they with? Catherine asked, worried.

With my mother.

Doris? Did she appear again?

Yes. She said she left the CIA and is going to buy a house near ours.

That's very good, Steve. The children like Dóris. It's their only grandmother and this closeness will be very good for the children and for Doris too.

How are you feeling? Steve asked.

With pain. The cesarean really hurts.

And how did Jordan spend the night? Does he cry a lot? Steve asked.

No. He slept most of the night. I woke up three times to breastfeeding him.

I'm going back to the room, Steve. Tani is with baby. I'll ask to see John when he comes to the room.

Okay, Cath. Go get some rest.

How can I rest with a newborn baby? How you forgotten? Catherine asked.

But the other time we had three babies and we had no experience.

Yes this is true. Catherine said.

Come here. Thank you for the children you gave me. I could never imagine another mother for my children. Only you. Steve said, hugging Catherine carefully.

I also never imagined another father for my children. Only you.

Two days later, Catherine, Jordan, and John went home.

Catherine came home and found Doris with messy hair playing with the girls.

Doris, good to see you. What happened to your hair? Catherine asked.

I have two hairdressers here. Emily and Michelle. Said Doris, smiling.

Catherine smiled. You can't let them do whatever they want with you, Doris.

Come on, Catherine. Grandmother is for this very thing, spoil the grandchildren.

And you baby? Come meet Grandma. Doris said, taking Jordan from Catherine's lap.

Oh, he's beautiful! Said Doris.

Emily, Michelle, come and give Mom a hug. I missed you both, my daughters. Catherine said.

Emily and Michelle hugged Catherine. Catherine kissed and hugged them.

John, come here, love. Catherine said.

John came over and hugged the sisters. I love you, Emily. I love you, Michelle.

Wow, John! That's so beautiful, son. Catherine said smiling.

Emily and Michelle, meet your little brother, Jordan. Said Steve.

Doris sat with Jordan on her lap so the girls could see him.

Emily smiled and took hold of Jordan's small hand.

Michelle looked and also touched Jordan's arm.

Michelle looked at Catherine and smiled.

Did you like him, daughter?

I like him, Mommy.

He love you too, my dear. Catherine said to Michell.

Pick it. I'm going to cook dinner. Said Doris, handing Jordan over to Catherine.

Thank you for taking care of the girls and the house, Doris. Catherine said.

You're welcome. Said Doris going into the kitchen.

My mom's making dinner and I'm going to give a shower in the three of you. Steve said to the kids.

Steve smiled.

What is it, Steve? Catherine asked.

I'm thinking how I like to see our house full. How about a fifth child?

You're kidding, right? Catherine said.

Yes, I'm joking. Steve said, laughing loudly.

Go give the kids a shower, Steve. Catherine said laughing too.

One year later...

Steve was at Catherine's side. Catherine held Jordan in her lap, and John, Emily, and Michelle were around their parents.

Steve picked up the microphone.

Good night friends. I want to thank all of you here today. Today we are celebrating the one-year anniversary of our son Jordan and the healing of our son John. We are doubly happy and we want to share our joy with you. Seize the party!

Welcome everyone. Catherine said happily.

My loves, go play. Have fun. Love you. Catherine told the children.

The children went to play and Catherine smiled at Steve.

I love this smile, you know? And I love you too, "Steve told Catherine.

I love you too, Steve. And this love is forever!

The end.

We have reached the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
